PokéshippingWeek 2017: Una Posibilidad
by ScarSteban
Summary: Mi primera participación en esta evento. Una historia dividida en siete partes. Celebremos el regreso de nuestra gran entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos luego de 12 años. ¡ Aún hay esperanza!
1. Pescando

**Capítulo 1: Pescando**

Nos encontramos bajo el sol de un hermoso día en el mundo Pokémon, un frondoso bosque se alza a las afueras de Ciudad Verde, cerca de ahí un pequeño rio cruza por el lugar separando una hermosa pradera y un camino de tierra del resto del bosque, algunos árboles se alzan en la orilla del rio proporcionando la sombra exacta para relajarse y descansar, un sitio ideal para quienes disfrutan pescar.

Ese sería el pensamiento de una entrenadora solitaria de cabello color naranja, si no fuera por los Pokémon insecto que la perseguían, Misty no odiaba a esos Pokémon tan solo les tenía un gran terror.

Era la decima vez que la sirena daba vueltas al árbol donde descansaba plácidamente hace unos momentos antes que una gran cantidad de Pokémon cayeran de las ramas sobre ella, su mochila y bicicleta se encontraban apoyadas en el tronco, su caña de pescar se balanceaba peligrosamente en la orilla del rio a varios metros con el anzuelo todavía en el agua; el repelente que rociaba sobre su hombro mientras corría estaba a punto de agotarse cuando finalmente el último Caterpie que la perseguía se rindió y regreso al bosque derrotado.

— Realmente… odio… a… los… ¡Pokémon insecto!… — grito entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento colocando las manos sobre las rodillas.

— ¡Togepriiii!— el pequeño Pokémon se acerco a su entrenadora sonriéndole con alegría.

— Lo lamento Togepi ¿Te desperté?— Misty tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo acaricio, lo llevo con cuidado junto al árbol, cerciorándose que no hubiera otra sorpresa desagradable, y le dio algo de comida Pokémon que Brock le regalo— Buen provecho, Togepi. Come bien, nos espera un largo camino antes de llegar a Ciudad Verde— comento con pesar. Dirigió la mirada a la bicicleta que recupero el día anterior y confirmo que las ruedas continuaban ponchadas y dobladas— Que suerte la nuestra ¿no Togepi?— mientras hablaba con sarcasmo recordó la batalla entre Pokémon salvajes al lado de la carretera que daño su transporte, aunque su bicicleta se encontraba en mejor estado que los Pokémon causantes de eso, a quienes enseño a resolver sus problemas de forma pacífica con un par de coscorrones en la cabeza.

A regañadientes Misty se vio obligada a acampar hasta la mañana siguiente, luego de comprobar su ubicación en un mapa, descubrió que la mejor opción que tenía era regresar a Ciudad Verde para reparar su bicicleta si deseaba llegar a Ciudad Celeste esa semana.

Con el peso extra que le brindaba su transporte inutilizado y que debía cargar, se vio obligada a tomar un atajo para llegar rápidamente, y luego de unas horas se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar donde llego, no solo se encontraba bastante cerca de Ciudad Verde sino que también resultaba ser el lugar donde conoció al entrenador Pokémon que cambio su vida por completo.

— No pienses en él, Misty— se regaño a sí misma en voz alta. Observo su caña de pescar a punto de ser arrastrada por el rio y fue a recogerla, la sostuvo entre sus manos y le dio un vistazo al lugar— Pero no puedo evitarlo, aquí fue donde lo conocí— reflexiono sobre los sucesos que la llevaron a rescatar a Ash Ketchum de terminar ahogado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en eso, la posibilidad fue enorme, observo la corriente del rio pensando en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiera decidido continuar pedaleando en lugar de descansar en ese preciso lugar, la aventura habría terminado antes de comenzar.

Una gran cantidad de emociones comenzaron a abrumarla, los recuerdos invadían su mente y en todos ellos la imagen de Ash sonriendo, esforzándose al máximo o simplemente siendo un tonto la hacían suspirar, y eso estaba enfadándola porque de nuevo su corazón se aceleraba por ese tonto. Después de todo Ash dejo que se separaran sin siquiera pelear para que continuaran juntos.

— Cuando se trata de Pokémon hace lo imposible por rescatarlos— comento molesta, dividida entre la admiración y el disgusto que le producía aquel rasgo de la personalidad del entrenador de cabellos color azabache, a quien no le importaba arriesgar su vida en esas ocasiones— Pero cuando se trata de sus amigos… y en especial de mí, se rinde a la primera oportunidad— su reclamo se perdió en el aire, solo Togepi la observo con curiosidad mientras su entrenadora divagaba con las ligeras sospechas que tenia de sentir la mirada de Ash sobre ella en algunas ocasiones mientras viajaban.

Durante un instante Misty pensó en lo egoísta que sonaban sus palabras, Ash deseaba convertirse en el más grande Maestro Pokémon, era su sueño y se esforzaba al máximo para conseguirlo. Ella tenía su propio sueño de convertirse en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, pero ahora el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste la necesitaba con urgencia, no estaba abandonando sus sueños, solamente los postergaba hasta que sus hermanas regresaran de su viaje. Luego de eso se esforzaría igual que Ash en alcanzar sus metas. De nada le servía imaginar que, por un momento, Ash hubiera elegido llevarla con él, que le pidiera alcanzar sus sueños juntos y continuar viajando para vivir nuevas aventuras dejando todo atrás. Un gran sonrojo se apodero del rostro de Misty, su imaginación se encargaba de mostrarle a un galante muchacho dispuesto a luchar por ella.

Togepi termino de comer y observo en la distancia algo que lo alegro muchísimo.

— Ya basta. Eso se termino. Ash no regresara— se grito a sí misma para dejar de soñar y pensar en cosas irreales. Aun le esperaba un largo viaje para llegar a Ciudad Verde, en eso debía concentrarse— Ese tonto me dejo para cumplir su sueño, pero sé lo que él realmente siente por mí, y eso me basta por ahora— con aquellas palabras decidió reemprender su camino, pero al girar para darle una sonrisa a Togepi observo con desconcierto que Pikachu se encontraba junto al pequeño Pokémon, y ambos miraban en su dirección sonriendo.

El mundo se movía en cámara lenta para Misty, en una fracción de segundo comprendió, con horror, lo que la presencia del Pokémon eléctrico significaba, giro el cuello tan rápido que no dudaba haberse lastimo algunos músculos. Al mirar sobre su hombro ahí se encontraba, Ash Ketchum la observaba mostrando una sonrisa y la saludaba con la mano.

La despedida de Misty y Brock fue muy dura para Ash, el no tener a sus amigos cerca le causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho, era diferente a las veces que se despidió de Butterfree, Primeape, Charizard o Pidgeot. Quizás si era similar cuando pensaba en Brock, pero al recordar a Misty, su corazón comenzaba a latir agitado reclamándole algo que no comprendía, pero que entendía su origen, después de todo observar a Misty en cualquier momento aunque solo fuera para molestarlo terminaba alegrándolo y ahora había perdido eso.

Con la cabeza revuelta y Pikachu a su lado acampo esa noche para regresar a Pueblo Paleta lo más rápido posible, pero al día siguiente, aun con el camino a su lado, termino perdiéndose en el bosque. Mientras trataba de encontrar el camino de regreso logro escuchar la voz de Misty, a pesar de creer que estaba escuchando cosas la siguió, y esta lo guio hasta una pradera donde, sin poder creerlo, se encontraba la amiga que lo acompaño durante tanto tiempo.

Decir que se encontraba feliz por verla de nuevo tan pronto se hubiera queda corto, Ash se acerco a Misty llamándola por su nombre, pero la muchacha se encontraba muy pensativa sosteniendo su caña de pescar y no le prestaba atención. Pikachu salto de su hombro y fue a reunirse con Togepi.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta solo avanzo unos pasos más antes de escuchar las palabras de Misty. No les encontró ningún sentido y no le importo, deseaba que la entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste le brindara una sonrisa y un saludo.

— Misty ¿Acaso estas sorda? Llevo un buen tiempo llamándote y no me contestas—reclamo mostrando una sonrisa, pero solo recibía una mirada preocupante de su amiga.

En solo un segundo aquel agradable encuentro se transformo en una cacería. Misty blandía la caña de pescar que tenía en las manos como si fuera una espada, mientras Ash trataba de evadir aquella arma para no resultar gravemente herido.

— Misty, detente ¿Qué te sucede?— Ash trataba de razonar con su amiga, pero no servía de nada.

— ¿NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA QUE ESPIAR A LAS PERSONAS?— el grito de Misty lograba sembrar temor hasta en lo Pokémon fantasma cercanos.

Pikachu mantenía sus manos sobre los oídos de Togepi para que no se asustara con aquel pleito, y el pequeño Pokémon solo observaba con diversión el baile sincronizado que su entrenadora Mamá y su entrenador Papá realizaban.

— No hice eso… escúchame por favor… — las suplicas de Ash no servían de nada, la furia de Misty se había desatado sobre él y nada lo salvaría.

— CALLATE, CALLATE. Y RECIBE TU CASTIGO COMO UN HOMBRE— Misty destrozaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino, rocas, árboles, nada se salvaba de su furia, a excepción de Ash.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba feliz, a pesar que su vida corría peligro y no entendía la razón del enfado de su amiga, verla con la misma energía de siempre le borro el recuerdo de la tristeza que tenía en el rostro cuando decidieron separarse.

Solamente el cansancio acumulado de horas pudo apaciguar la furia de Misty. El sol en el horizonte comenzaba a teñirse del mismo color que el cabello de la cuarta hermana sensacional de Ciudad Celeste, pero aun con la sirena respirando agitadamente sentada en el suelo Ash no se atrevía a acercarse y trataba de recuperar el aliento rápidamente en caso que la furia de Misty fuera desatada de nuevo.

— Misty… por favor háblame— la suplica de Ash fue nuevamente ignorada, pero en esta ocasión no trataron de golpearlo, así que lo tomaba como una mejoría— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con tu bicicleta? ¿Te encuentras bien…? ¿Estás herida…?— ahora era el aspirante a Maestro Pokémon quien comenzaba a enfurecerse por la falta de cooperación. Mientras evadía aquellos golpes mortales se sorprendió al notar el estado de la bicicleta de su amiga. Ahora su mente no dejaba de imaginar miles de escenarios, cada uno más descabellado que el otro, de lo que pudo ocurrirle.

En su interior Misty rogaba que todo fuera un sueño, que Ash simplemente desapareciera, o que se acercara lo suficiente para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, y entonces hacerle creer a él que todo fue un sueño. Su mente se encontraba en blanco y odiaba no saber qué hacer, encontrarse tan indefensa y vulnerable ante aquel entrenado, y ahora Ash se mostraba preocupado por ella lo que aumentaba más la vergüenza que sentía por las cosas que dijo.

Así llego la noche sorprendiendo a ambos entrenadores. Misty no perdió el tiempo, arreglo un saco de dormir y sujetando a Togepi, se dispuso a descansar lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí a primera hora del día siguiente. Ash solo observaba como su amiga actuaba de una manera poco coherente, alejándose para dormir con Togepi sonriendo entre sus brazos, conocía perfectamente a aquella mujer para saber que debía darle su espacio, pero las dudas que sentía sobre el accidente que sin duda tuvo no lo dejaban en paz.

—… ¿Togepi?— Misty llamo a su pequeño Pokémon al no encontrarlo luego de unos minutos, desde que se recostó cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormida, pero no funciono. El cielo se encontraba oscuro y salpicado de estrellas, solo la luz de una fogata a su espalda era el único lugar al que Togepi pudo haberse dirigido, así que no tuvo más remedio que buscarlo ahí. Y lo que observo la dejo boquiabierta.

Ash cocinando en una cacerola sobre una fogata, a su lado Pikachu y Togepi disfrutaban aquella comida que el entrenador les servía y su bicicleta se encontraba cerca del entrenador y no se veía tan mal como antes.

— ¿Desde cuándo cocinas?— Misty no pudo evitar lanzar esa pregunta, se encontraba bastante sorprendida y observaba el plato que sostenía Togepi con suspicacia.

Ash sintió un gran alivio cuando escucho a Misty hablar con tranquilidad, aunque la pregunta cargada de desconfianza lo molesto bastante. Aun la notaba sombría y preocupada, así que solo le ofreció un plato de comida y un lugar junto al fuego. Un gesto que ella acepto al notar lo hambrienta que estaba y la alegría de los Pokémon al comer esa comida.

— Es una simple sopa de bayas Misty, hasta yo puedo aprender a cocinar algo como esto luego de viajar por tres años junto a un gran cocinero como Brock — Ash actuaba con humildad, pero lo que realmente quería era bromear acerca de sus mejoras culinarias, por suerte comprendía que no era el momento correcto.

— Esto esta… aceptable— Misty contuvo el elogio que iba a darle, no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, además que ese muchacho no parecía ser el Ash Ketchum que conocía— ¿Qué le hacías a mi bicicleta?— pregunto cambiando de tema.

— Solo enderece las ruedas, así será más fácil llevarlo a Ciudad Verde para que la arreglen— explico, tragándose el sin fin de preguntas que tenia referentes a ese transporte dañado.

Misty estaba impresionada, pero la duda de lo que Ash pudo haber escuchado todavía la molestaba.

— Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?— Ash decidió hacer esa pregunta para romper el hielo.

Al principio la sirena de Ciudad Celeste mantuvo silencio mientras terminaba de comer, pero al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Ash termino por ceder y contar todo, luego fue el turno del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta de explicar el porqué y como llego a ese lugar. El ambiente tenso poco a poco iba desapareciendo y finalmente aquel par de entrenadores actuaban igual que siempre.

Pikachu y Togepi se acercaron al fuego para dormir luego de comer, además que no deseaban entrometerse en la discusión de esos dos.

— Dime exactamente lo que escuchaste cuando me espiabas…— súbitamente Misty trajo aquel tema de vuelta recordándoles a ambos su situación actual, y la separación que les esperaba al día siguiente.

— La verdad, no entendí nada…— comenzó a hablar pero se encogió cuando la mirada de Misty cayó sobre él— es cierto, escuche cuando me echabas la culpa por separarnos, y que conocías mis sentimientos, eso fue todo—termino de explicar sintiendo como la entrenadora de cabello naranja suspiraba con resignación.

— No entendiste nada, eso es bueno— nuevamente Misty se encontraba dividida entre el alivio y la frustración que le provocaban los densos sentimientos del cabeza hueca de Ash Ketchum, pero después de todo ese era un muchacho de trece años— ¿Al menos reconoces este lugar?— pregunto con su furia regresando rápidamente.

— Eh… no, lo siento— respondió con incertidumbre, no deseaba hacer enfadar más a Misty, pero prefería ser sincero para no enfadar más a Misty. Este era un callejón sin salida, no importaba cual camino eligiera.

— En este lugar nos conocimos— revelo con cierta alegría— Te saque del rio mientras pescaba, luego robaste y destruiste mi bicicleta, y comenzamos a viajar juntos— Misty recordaba aquellos momentos con una sonrisa, sin embargo, los últimos sucesos le hacían latir una vena en su cien y apretar amenazadoramente sus puños— Y ese viaje termino ayer, cuando nos separamos— le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Ash, mientras el entrenador se veía asombrado por aquella información.

— Vaya ¿en serio? eh, lo siento. No soy bueno recordando esas cosas— Ash se disculpo, pasando una mano por su nuca.

— No tienes que decirlo— Misty se mofo del entrenador— Tú solo piensas en Pokémon después de todo. Y mañana ambos continuaremos nuestro camino para cumplir nuestros sueños— termino de explicar levantándose y estirando sus brazos frente al fuego.

— Pero tu sueño es convertirte en la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de agua, no una Líder de Gimnasio— argumento sin poder apartar la vista de la figura femenina de aquella sirena— En cuanto tus hermanas regresen espero que cumplas tu verdadero sueño— exclamo con energía mostrándole a su amiga todo su apoyo.

— Me sorprendes Ash Ketchum, no pensé que me prestaras tanta atención— se mofo nuevamente y le regalo una sonrisa. Misty sentía una gran necesidad de culpar a Ash de todo, pero aquel muchacho también era su amigo y no podría hacerle eso— Tenlo por seguro, es una promesa— le mostro la sonrisa más sincera hasta ese momento, la cual le provoco un sonrojo al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Sin poder contenerlo más, Ash se abalanzo para darle un abrazo a aquella hermosa mujer. Fue un minuto, una hora, un día, no lo supo, simplemente se quedo ahí disfrutando del calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

Misty tuvo un par de días emocionalmente agotadores y lo que sucedía en ese momento la dejo con la mente en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar. El tiempo se acelero para la entrenadora, sintió que aquel abrazo solo duro un segundo antes que Ash se apartara apenado pero feliz.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso Ash?!— la pregunta de Misty resonó el todo el bosque mientras apretaba los puños con renovada furia explosiva.

— Lo siento… Lo lamento Misty… no puede evitarlo— a pesar de sonar asustado Ash hablo con un tono confianza bastante varonil para su edad— Brock me advirtió ayer que no lo hiciera hasta tener claros mis sentimientos, pero aun no entiendo a que se refería y lucias tan determinada y hermosa… — no pudo hablar más por la vergüenza que lo invadía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Brock? ¿Yo? ¿Hermosa…?— repitió aquellas palabras sin poder comprenderlas— ¡Espera! ¡Me dijiste que no lograste entender lo que quise decir cuando me espiabas! ¿Acaso fue una mentira?— le era infinitamente más fácil a Misty ceder a la furia que aceptar la alegría que le quemaba el pecho.

— ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?— pregunto extrañado, Ash odiaba ser tan joven y no entender las facetas del romanticismo como otros, pero desde hace tiempo que dejo de ver a Misty como solo su amiga y finalmente esos sentimientos se desbordaron— Rayos, lo siento, no quise ser tan infantil— se disculpo pasando ambas manos por la cabeza en señal de frustración— Se que no tengo oportunidad alguna contigo por nuestra diferencia de edades, eres mayor que yo y mereces a un hombre más maduro, si hubiera nacido unos meses antes…— aquel monologo de arrepentimiento se vio interrumpido cuando Misty lo hizo voltear para verlo y le sujeto el hombro tan fuerte que parecía querer rompérselo.

— ¿A-A que te refieres c-con nuestra diferencia de edades?— pregunto Misty con voz de ultratumba— ¿A-Acaso… acaso crees que los hombres t-tienen que ser mayores que las mujeres para ser pareja?— exclamo Misty temblando de furia, incapaz de creer que alguien tuviera una mente tan infantil para asumir esas cosas. Pero era Ash Ketchum de quien estaba hablando.

— ¿No es así como funciona?— pregunto Ash confundido por la duda que Misty planto en las leyes del romance que creía conocer— Mi padre era tres años mayor que mi madre, de todas las parejas que conocimos el hombre siempre era el mayor, y también esta Brock, las Enfermeras Joy y las Oficiales Jenny son mayores que él, y por eso siempre lo rechazan—termino de enumerar los hechos infalibles que siempre observo en las parejas desde que empezó a sentir atracción por Misty.

La cuarta hermana sensacional se acerco a su bolso y saco nuevamente su caña de pescar blandiéndola como una espada, cerca de ahí Pikachu y Togepi continuaban durmiendo apaciblemente. Con paso apresurado Misty paseo de lado a lado frente al entrenador más tonto que jamás hubiera conocido, intentando procesar todo aquella información.

— ¡El amor no tiene edad tonto!— exclamo con más frustración que enfado, encajando todas las piezas de aquel aspirante a Maestro Pokémon, y tratando de encontrar la palabras más sencillas para que entendiera fácilmente— ¡Cuando una pareja se ama, personas con personas o Pokémon con Pokémon, no importa nada de esas cosas, edad, dinero, genero, si quieren estar juntos no existe nada ni nadie que se los impida!— termino de hablar sintiendo pena por Delia, ella era la clase de persona que le explicaría esas cosas a su hijo, pero seguramente aquel muchacho en su estado infantil no la escucho por estar pensando en batallas Pokémon. Dejo salir un grito de frustración con gran fuerza y volteo para encarar a Ash, pero la mirada que le daba Ash Ketchum en ese momento le causo estremecimiento y acelero su ritmo cardiaco.

— ¿Es cierto?— pregunto con una alegría desbordante, sin poder creer que la barrera que le impidió pedirle a Misty fuera su novia durante todos esto años hubiese desaparecido tan fácilmente. Sin ánimo de desperdiciar más tiempo se acerco a Misty, dispuesto a darle un beso a aquella sirena, algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace bastante tiempo.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡Te l-lo advierto…! ¡NO TE ACERQUES!— grito retrocediendo con cada palabra, todo el rostro de Misty se encontraba sonrojado por la cercanía del entrenador, hasta que finalmente sintió las manos de Ash sobre sus hombros y lo noqueo de un golpe con la caña de pescar en todo el rostro como llevaba esperando hacerlo todo el día.

Aquel acto conmemoro la segunda ocasión en que Misty Waterflower atrapaba a Ash Ketchum. Y así da inicio el noviazgo entre estos dos entrenadores de Kanto.


	2. Celoso l Celosa

**Capítulo 2: Celoso/Celosa**

Pueblo Paleta es un pequeño poblado alegre donde humanos y Pokémon viven en armonía. Todos los habitantes se conocen entre sí y se ayudan en los momentos de necesidad, también las noticias se esparcen rápidamente y al final del día todos conocen si algo bueno o malo le pasó a alguno de sus vecinos.

En el último año la noticia más popular de la que se hablaba, además de los nuevos entrenadores que iniciaron su viaje, era el noviazgo entre Ash Ketchum, originario de ese poblado, y Misty Waterflower, la actual líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. El pequeño muchacho que todos conocían y cuyo sueño era convertirse en el más grande Maestro Pokémon sorprendió a todos al regresar de su tercer viaje tomado de la mano de la muchacha que lo acompaño todo ese tiempo, y anunciaba que se tomaría unas vacaciones para ayudar a su novia con el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Fue impactante cuando la noticia se esparció, se creía que las batallas Pokémon eran todo en lo que pensaba el pequeño de cabellos alborotados color azabache, más de uno recordaba las indirectas románticas que le lanzaban un gran número de niñas del pueblo o que llegaban para participar en el campamento de verano. Pero ninguna recibió la atención del muchacho, quizás si hubo una afortunada, pero paso tanto tiempo que nadie recordaba su nombre.

En poco tiempo Misty fue el centro de atención, su belleza y gentileza solo eran igualadas por su temperamento explosivo, solo se necesitaron un par de citas desastrosas para que todo el pueblo entendiera que era lo que pasaba cuando la sirena de Ciudad Celeste se enfadaba, y algunos opinaban que Ash podría ser del tipo masoquista para soportar ese castigo. Pero no importaba los problemas que aquella pareja tuviera, al final siempre se reconciliaban y se notaba en sus miradas que se amaban bastante.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la región de Kanto, la Liga Pokémon concluyo la semana pasada coronando al nuevo campeón originario de Pueblo Lavanda, las hojas de los arboles resplandecían con su color verde antes que el otoño les cambiara el color, las familias de los entrenadores esperaban ansiosas noticias de sus hijos o hijas.

En la estación de autobuses acababa de arribar un vehículo transportando algunos pasajeros desde Ciudad Celeste. Una figura femenina bastante conocida para Pueblo Paleta hizo su aparición cargando a Pikachu en sus brazos, un silencio sombrío se apodero de todo el pueblo, ningún humano o Pokémon necesitaba una explicación para entender que Ash Ketchum estaba ( **Jo** lteon) en serios ( **Di** tto) problemas ( **Do** nphan) románticos. Pues esta no era la calma previa a la tormenta, se trataba del ojo del huracán dispuesto a destrozar lo que se cruzara en su camino.

Misty se quedo quieta observando el camino por el que llego, esperando que Ash apareciera corriendo a la distancia en cualquier segundo, pero nadie aparecía, eso la hizo enfadar y también enfado a Pikachu, el Pokémon eléctrico observaba de con tristeza a la novia de su entrenador.

— Pipipi, Pikachu— al igual que la mujer que lo sostenía, Pikachu se encontraba bastante triste por la partida de Togetic hace poco en el Reino Espejismo, la acompañaba para que no se sintiera sola y para asegurarse que no hiciera alguna tontería por culpa de sus problemas de pareja.

— Debe estarse divirtiendo bastante con May, seguramente ni siquiera noto que me marche— comento de manera despectiva a Pikachu, la voz de Misty sonaba con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza, durante estos últimos días debatió seriamente si aceptar la propuesta de noviazgo de Ash Ketchum fue una buena idea. Pues al parecer, ese hombre buscaba mujeres con atributos más generosos de los que ella poseía, y no le importaba si se tratara de una niña de once años. Celos, envidia, traición, decepción, la lista de emociones que sentía era inmensa y todas ellas tenían un único culpable.

La relación con Ash era maravillosa, Misty no iba a negarlo, a pesar del desastroso inicio, con el tiempo, el entrenador de cabellera alborotada color azabache aprendió a actuar con madurez, a su modo, y cada día la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo. La ayudaba en el Gimnasio con todo lo que podía, incluso la reemplazaba como líder en los días que ella se encontraba indispuesta, y cada vez que sentía culpa por retenerlo de cumplir su sueño, él la llevaba a una cita a orillas del mar donde sabía perfectamente que se calmaría. Sin duda fueron buenos tiempos, hasta que un día May Balance llego para demandar una batalla por la medalla Cascada.

Misty comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en dirección a la residencia Ketchum, deseaba llegar junto a Delia para contarle lo sucedido, desahogar el llanto que llevaba días conteniendo, y sobre todo deseaba pedirle consejo para saber qué hacer. Porque aquella mujer se convirtió en su madre adoptiva y le dio el cariño materno que siempre necesito, quizás en ese momento, Delia Ketchum era la peor opción para charlar sobre la infidelidad de su único hijo, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir.

Ash lograba ver su pueblo natal en la distancia, Charizard gruño preguntando si debía bajar la velocidad, pero al no recibir respuesta el Pokémon entendió que no había tiempo para tomar esas precauciones. El aterrizaje fue violento y muy cerca del mercado local, varias personas se asustaron por aquella maniobra, Ash bajo de la espalda de su compañero dragón con rapidez, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un grito femenino llamo su atención, con sus veloces reflejos atrapo a May antes que cayera al suelo y se lastimara, con todo el movimiento ambos terminaron abrazados con ambos rostros muy cerca uno del otro y las manos masculinas sujetando partes delicadas y voluminosas de la figura femenina, una escena digna de una pareja enamorada. Eso fue lo que todos los espectadores pensaron, algunas personas que vieron a Misty llegar bastante furiosa y deprimida comenzaban a cuchichear uniendo cabos de lo que vieron y la escena frente a ellos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien May?— pregunto con amabilidad a pesar del enfado que le producía sentir las miradas reprobadoras de la gente en el mercado.

— S-Si, Ash. No te preocupes por mí, debemos encontrar a Misty— a pesar de sus palabras seguras, May no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sensación que le produjo sentir las manos de Ash en su pecho y trasero.

— Charizard, vuela al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak y espérame ahí— le indico a su Pokémon, reemprendiendo la carrera hacia la casa donde creció y el lugar donde, sin ninguna duda en su corazón, Misty se encontraba.

Ash no se preocupo por ver si May le seguía el paso, tan solo corrió con todas sus fuerzas y con un claro objetivo en la cabeza, encontrar a Misty, abrazarla y besarla con fuerza, y finalmente obligarla a que escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Para que así, arreglaran de una vez por todas el malentendido que destrozaba su relación desde hace unos meses. Con el impulso que llevaba abrió la puerta de la residencia Ketchum con tanta fuerza que casi la derriba.

Ahí, en la sala de la casa donde creció, se encontraba su madre, Delia Ketchum, cruzada de brazos y dándole la mirada más severa que jamás le vio dirigirle. A su lado Pikachu, un tanto asustado por aquella entrada, lo observaba con reproche y luego de recuperar la compostura comenzó a emitir chispas amenazadoras por su cuerpo. Ash se quedo congelado ante aquella escena, pero la frustración y miedo por perder a su novia eran más fuertes que el miedo que lograban darle su madre y su compañero Pokémon.

— Mamá ¿Dónde se encuentra Misty?— pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba al ingresar a la casa, observaba el lugar con detenimiento buscando algún rastro de su novia.

— Jovencito esa no es la forma de entrar a una casa, ni de saludar a tu madre, no te eduque para que te comportaras de esa forma— Delia se encontraba furiosa, no solo por la forma en que su hijo de quince años se comportaba, sino también por el estado emocional en que dejo a Misty— ¿Me estas prestando atención Ash Ketchum?— aquel grito autoritario finalmente detuvo la búsqueda de Ash, e hizo que el entrenador observara apenado a su madre— Muy bien, primero déjame decirte que Misty no se encuentra en la casa, se marcho cuando intente defenderte de sus acusaciones… **¡ALTO AHÍ JOVENCITO!** — esa orden imperativa detuvo en seco al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, quien estuvo a punto de salir de la casa corriendo— ¡Antes de que salgas de esta casa te exijo una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo entre ustedes dos!— Delia entendía que los problemas que tenían eran suyos y no se entrometería, pero se aseguraría de recordarle a su hijo que los sentimientos de una persona no son algo con lo que se debe jugar— ¿Es cierto todo lo que Misty me conto?— pregunto con un tono más cariñoso, pero cualquier respuesta o explicación que hubiera necesitado llegaron corriendo junto a una entrenadora vestida de rojo y negro, tratando de correr a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus generosos atributos.

Ash observo esperanzado sobre su hombro al notar la mirada sorprendida de su madre, pero al darse cuenta que se trataba de May su ánimo decayó nuevamente.

— Mamá, ella es May Balance, una entrenadora de Hoenn, tiene once años de edad los últimos meses estuve ayudándola a encontrar sus verdaderos sueños. May ella es mi Mamá— Ash hizo las presentaciones respectivas observando expectante a su madre. No deseaba perder el tiempo explicando cosas innecesarias con Misty perdida en Arceus sabe dónde.

May se encontraba totalmente nerviosa de conocer de aquella forma a la madre de Ash, trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras paseaba la mirada intentando encontrar a Misty para explicarle lo que ocurrió realmente la noche anterior. Aun podía recordar con nitidez el rostro incrédulo de la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, cuando los encontró, a ella y a Ash, totalmente empapados al lado de la piscina uno encima del otro, aquel gentil muchacho solo la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa que se le pego a la piel y terminaron resbalando; la furia asesina que siguió a continuación en la actitud de Misty la aterro, si Ash no hubiera estado presente seguramente habría recibido una paliza como solo vio en las películas. Pero fue el apoyo del muchacho que estaba ayudándola a encontrar su verdadero camino en los últimos dos meses, lo que termino por enfurecer a Misty de tal forma que se encerró en su cuarto gritando una gran cantidad de insultos y reproches. La entrenadora próxima a convertirse en coordinadora en vano trato de ayudar, Ash le pidió que le dejara resolverlo y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente encontró a Ash durmiendo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su novia, y unas horas después notaron que ella se había marchado.

Delia observo a su hijo, luego a May, y finalmente a Pikachu quien mostraba una actitud amenazadora ante May, sostuvo al Pokémon antes que atacara a alguien inocente, y mostrando una sonrisa asintió afirmativamente a su hijo, quien sonrió con amargura y no espero un instante más para reanudar la búsqueda de su novia. Pikachu trato de seguir a su entrenador, pero Delia se lo impidió.

— Déjalos resolver sus problemas Pikachu— le indico a Pokémon eléctrico— Un gusto conocerte May, lamento que fuera en estas circunstancias— saludo a aquella bien dotada niña, y se acerco a ella tratando de retener una gran carcajada por la risa que le producía entender finalmente toda la situación— Luces agotada, pasa te daré algo de beber— la invito para que descansara de todos los problemas por los que paso.

—G-Gracias, y es un gusto conocerla— acepto May, se encontraba realmente agotada y no le apetecía otra carrera.

Ash corría sin rumbo tratando de divisar algún rastro de Misty. Tras varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda choco contra Charizard cuando el Pokémon cayó del cielo. Solo necesito observar a su compañero de batallas a los ojos para entender que este conocía el paradero de su novia.

Misty se encontraba a orillas del lago dentro del Laboratorio Pokémon, luego de explicarle lo que paso entre Ash y May a Delia, se fue corriendo cuando la mujer a quien admiraba empezó a defender a aquel tonto, debió imaginarlo ya que era su hijo. Dolida camino sin rumbo hasta que tropezó con Tracey.

— ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien Misty?— pregunto Tracey con preocupación, su antigua compañera de viaje lucia bastante deprimida a pesar de la furia que expresaba su rostro, no dudaba que tendría algo que ver con Ash— Recuerda que el Profesor Oak dijo que si necesitas algo no tienes más que pedirlo— le recordó con amabilidad mientras se acercaba con una incubadora entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Misty le pregunto a Tracey mientras lo observaba acercarse.

— Es un regalo para ti, A… Ah, alguien me dijo que Togepi se marcho para proteger el Reino Espejismo— menciono con cautela, pero noto el peligro cuando estuvo a punto de nombrar a Ash— El Profesor me dejo a cargo de este pequeño, pero creo que sería mejor que tú lo criaras— anuncio sacando un hermoso y frágil huevo de color azul del aparato. Y sin más se lo entrego a la Líder de Gimnasio— Es un Azurrill, espero que lo cuides bien—

— Tracey… ¿Es en serio?— pregunto sorprendida y conmovida, por un instante olvido lo enfadada que se encontraba, aquel gesto de amistad le regreso la sonrisa— Gracias, gracias, gracias— sin previo aviso se lanzo a abrazar al dibujante Pokémon.

Tracey sostuvo el huevo y lo alejo de aquel súbito abrazo que amenazaba con romperlo, nunca espero que Misty lo abrazara de aquella forma, podía sentir con incomodidad que esa cercanía estaba reservada para otra persona. Pero no dijo nada pues sintió un ligero sollozo por parte de su antigua compañera de aventuras y hermana menor de la mujer con quien tenía citas en secreto.

Ash observo todo mientras Charizard descendía con cautela. Entendía que Misty estuviera enfadada con él, pero nunca creyó que lo engañara de aquella forma, y con uno de sus mejores amigos. Los celos le nublaban el juicio, pero no dejaría que losSe aclaro la garganta para que lo notaran y la tensión en el aire se solidifico.

— H-Hola Ash— Tracey saludo a su amigo con incomodidad por aquella escena, rápidamente coloco el huevo dentro la incubadora antes que algo malo ocurrirá.

Misty ni siquiera se molesto en mirar al entrenador de ojos color chocolate, mantenía su vista fija en el Pokémon que acababa de recibir como regalo. Y esto enfurecía aun más a Ash, ya que a sus ojos su novia no apartaba la vista de Tracey.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos por favor?— más que una petición parecía una orden.

—Lo siento Ash, pero creo que debería quedarme…— Tracey tardo unos segundos en responder, observo el rostro de Misty el cual mostraba furia de nuevo, pero el sollozo que escucho hace un instante le hizo pensar lo peor, y de alguna forma se sentía con el deber de proteger a Misty, ya que pretendía a la hermana mayor de la muchacha: Daisy Waterflower.

—No te preocupes, si alguien sale lastimado seré yo, ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes de **mi novia** — recalco aquellas palabras y les puso énfasis señalándose a sí mismo.

— ¿Todavía lo soy? ¿No me cambiaste anoche por alguien más joven?— pregunto casi riendo con histeria. Misty trataba de mantenerse callada, pero esa parte agresiva de su personalidad tomaba el control de sus acciones y la hacía actuar sin pensar: El Gyarados en su interior estaba despierto. Al igual que el día anterior estuvo a punto de atacar a May— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¡NO QUIERO VER TU TRAICIONERO ROSTRO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!— grito con todas sus fuerzas respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

Tracey suspiro entendiéndolo todo y se marcho sin decir nada para no causar más problemas llevando consigo la incubadora. Charizard también se marcho para que la pareja arreglara sus problemas.

— No me moveré de aquí, hasta que hablemos— sentencio Ash de manera autoritaria.

— ¡Pues quédate! Yo me marcho…— anuncio al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar rápidamente.

Ash la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, e inmediatamente Misty le dio un fuerte puñetazo en todo el rostro.

— ¡NO… ME… TOQUES… !— grito temblando de furia, Misty ya ni siquiera lograba escuchar aquella parte de su ser que le pedía no lastimar al hombre que amaba.

— ¡TE DIJE…! ¡QUE VAMOS A HABLAR!— ahora era el turno de Ash para perder el control momentáneamente. Su grito sonaba más fuerte que el de su novia, sin embargo, carecía del tono atemorizante característico de Misty.

— ¡DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS HABLAR CON TU NOVIA! ¡PUES VE A BUSCARLA!— señalo en la dirección opuesta a la que ella comenzaba a caminar.

Nuevamente Ash la detuvo sujetándola del brazo, y nuevamente Misty lo golpeo, esta vez en el estomago. El entrenador se doblo del dolor, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

— No… no paso nada con May, fue un accidente— explico tratando de mantener un tono alto de voz. Frente a él Misty solo suspiro y giro los ojos con fastidio— Yo amo a Misty Waterflower— anuncio acercándose un par de pasos a aquella mujer sin mostrar miedo.

— Te creería… — Misty finalmente logro encontrar algo de piedad en ella y hablo con furia reprimida— Te creería si aun confiara en ti. Pero pasaste los últimos dos meses siguiéndola sin apartarte de su lado. May estaba devastada por no ser una buena entrenadora y acepte que la dejaras vivir en el Gimnasio para que la ayudaras. Y ENTONCES CREISTE QUE TE ESTABA DANDO PERMISO PARA TENER UNA AVENTURA— el temperamento de Misty no pudo ser contenido más tiempo y exploto nuevamente— FUERON DOS MESES. DOS MESES, ASH. DE ENCONTRARLOS CERCA EL UNO DEL OTRO POR CULPA DE ACCIDENTES ¿COMO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI DESPUES DE ESO?— termino de escupir el veneno que la consumía desde hace tiempo.

— ¿HABLAS DE CONFIANZA?— Ash tampoco pudo reprimirse más y ataco con todo lo que tenía a su disposición. Del bolsillo en su pantalón extrajo una pequeña libreta chamuscada, con solo verla el rostro de Misty palideció— Así es Misty…— Ash sonaba triunfante— sé lo que has estado ocultándome.


	3. Si Misty hubiera elegido a Rudy

**Capítulo 3: Si Misty hubiera elegido a Rudy**

Nos encontramos en los terrenos del Laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Oak, donde Ash y Misty, quienes tienen un año de ser novios, posiblemente tienen la peor y más importante pelea de toda su relación.

Los celos que sienten ambos muchachos los obligan a llenar el ambiente de gritos mientras intentan encontrar la forma de expresar sus frustraciones, o por lo menos uno de ellos lo intenta.

Aquella escena no era privada, a lo lejos algunos de los amigos de la pareja observan aquel pleito de enamorados con inquietud, los Pokémon de las cercanías se alejan por el griterío, y aun más lejos espiando con equipo de última tecnología, un grupo de personas observan también la pelea entre Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower.

De regreso con nuestros héroes, Ash saco una libreta chamuscada de su bolsillo mostrándola de modo triunfante, con solo ver ese objeto el rostro de Misty palideció y retrocedió un par de pasos, esa reacción hizo que Ash se sintiera más miserable.

— Si vas a acusarme de cosas que nunca sucedieron con May, entonces creo que debería recordarte las cosas que tú **si hiciste** con Rudy a mis espaldas— Ash sentía como su furia crecía desmesuradamente, en su momento estuvo dispuesto a perdonarla y hacer de cuenta que nunca se entero de esas traiciones, pero todo este pleito saco a la luz sus dudas.

— ¿D-De donde sacaste eso?— la pregunta de Misty sonaba acusadora, pero también suplicante. Su Gyarados interno fue obligado a esconderse por la culpa y la vergüenza mientras esa libreta mantenía concentrada toda su atención.

— ¿Esta libreta?— pregunto despreocupadamente— ¿Que contiene algunas **cartas de amor** anónimas de admiradores haciendo críticas al novio infantil que tienes? Y lo más interesante…— Ash sentía un nudo en la garganta y acido corroyendo sus entrañas mientras se forzaba a hablar—¿Dónde escribiste un relato de la feliz vida que tendrías con Rudy si no te hubieras conformado con el entrenador más tonto del mundo? ¿Además de explicaciones detalladas de las citas que tuvieron durante todo el año? ¿Este diario secreto?— hizo una pausa para permanecer calmado— May lo encontró hace un par de semanas…— Ash estaba decidido a decir la verdad para que pudieran resolver todo de una vez, de alguna forma. Ante la mención de aquel nombre Misty recupero parte del color en su rostro y una renovada furia, permitiéndole a su Gyarados interno ronronear del gusto—… mientras entrenaba con sus Pokémon hizo explotar uno de los árboles del jardín. Pensó que era mi diario secreto y me lo entrego, no la culpo de su error, mi nombre está en la portada— apunto el lugar donde relucían las palabras "Ash Ketchum", apenas perceptibles por las quemaduras que la libreta recibió.

— ¡Por supuesto que fue ella!— refunfuño Misty, aun se encontraba aturdida de saber que Ash conocía el contenido de aquel conjunto de hojas donde mantuvo escondido sus secretos, pero recobraba la compostura con rapidez— ¡Lo leyó y fue directo a contarte de que se trataba ¿Verdad?!— pregunto de manera acusadora, Misty no pudo evitar que su mente elaborara imágenes de su novio deprimido cediendo a los planes de seducción de aquella arpía con senos gigantes, al notar que Ash se acercaba retrocedió unos pasos.

— Me lo entrego, disculpándose y recalcando que no lo leyó. May es una buena amiga, y eso es lo que siento por ella: Amistad— Ash estaba harto de usar palabras, deseaba abrazar a Misty para que sus sentimientos llegaran directamente a su corazón, algo que ellos habían aprendido a hacer durante el maravilloso tiempo que su relación floreció. Pero Misty no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ese hombre la tocara, sus mentiras no le nublarían la razón. Y esa actitud aumentaba la desesperación y frustración de Ash, comenzaba a sentir su furia ahogando el cariño que deseaba expresar.

— ¡Pero tú si lo leíste!— Misty se regocijo al ver su oportunidad para contraatacar— ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡La semana pasada estuviste evitándome y provocando más **accidentes** con ella! ¡Después de leer mi diario privado, sin mi permiso, sentiste que estabas en tu derecho para tener una aventura!— aquellas palabras la hacían sentir desdichada, al reflexionar que quizás por su culpa lanzo a su novio a los brazos de otra mujer.

Ash avanzo rápidamente y sujeto el brazo de Misty por tercera vez, la Líder de Gimnasio se encontraba lista para lanzar una patada y terminar con todo, pero se detuvo por el dolor que le causaba el firme agarre de su novio. Misty estaba sorprendida por la manera dominante como la trataba, de un violento tirón la acerco junto a él, y con el brazo que sostenía el diario la apreso de la cintura para que no escapara.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué entiendas que digo la verdad?— sus palabras parecían más un gruñido por la frustración que lo dominaba— May no me interesa. Tiene un cuerpo sensual. LO ADMITO— grito de un modo desesperado para adelantarse al reclamo de su novia— Pero tú eres a quien amo, tú eres la mujer que tiene el cuerpo que deseo… — el rostro de Ash se sonrojo de golpe, pero no igualaba al sonrojo del rostro de Misty— Llevamos viviendo juntos un año, me fue imposible evitar verte en la bañera o cambiándote de ropa, nunca fueron más de unos segundos, sin embargo, tuve que luchar con mis hormonas para no abalanzarme sobre ti. Te amo demasiado para hacerte daño— al decir esto aflojo el agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Misty, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse de la vergüenza— Pero con May nunca me paso eso, ella solo es una mujer bonita, no la mujer que amo con toda mi alma.

Misty no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Ash. Aquella declaración por fin pudo convencerla de lo tonta que fue, se encontraba estremecida por aquellas confesiones de espionaje y hostigamiento sexual por parte de Ash, pero también estaba conmovida de que su novio la viera como mujer, y esa era en parte el origen de sus celos hacia May. Pero su orgullo no la dejaba ir a abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, no, solo le recordó que ese tonto leyó su diario sin permiso.

— No actué como el mejor novio del mundo esta semana ¿Pero puedes culparme?— Ash recordó las causas que lo deprimieron y enfurecieron, libero la cintura de Misty y alzo la libreta para que pudiera verla— Me enteré que estuviste engañándome con Rudy todo este tiempo, maldita sea. Eso me dejo devastado, pero esto me hizo entender lo mucho que te descuide, y la forma infantil en que manejo ciertas situaciones— arrojo la libreta la piso y libero completamente a su novia— Pero a pesar de todo continuaste a mi lado, me elegiste en lugar de irte con ese idiota, y te lo agradezco de corazón— suspiro con una sonrisa triste— Te amo Misty, de ahora en adelante me asegurare de tratarte como te mereces, tratare de darte citas y sorpresas más espectaculares de las que tuviste con Rudy, para que te olvides de él. Y creo que empezare con algo que debí darte hace mucho— rápidamente saco un pequeño estuche del bolsillo en su chaqueta. Al abrirlo revelo un anillo de plata adornado con una pequeña gema de cuarzo azul. Los nervios lo dominaban, pero no dejaría que lo frenaran esta vez— C-Creo que debo arrodillarme para esto— respiro con agitación y dio un paso atrás. Pero antes de completar el ritual, Misty lo sujeto de ambas manos y le hizo cerrar el estuche.

— E-Espera u-un momento, Ash. T-Tenemos que hablar u-un poco. Jajaja… — Misty no resistió más y soltó una sonora carcajada. Los nervios y la vergüenza la obligaron a taparse el rostro sonrojado con las manos mientras continuaba riendo.

Ash se encontraba desconcertado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y le aterraba la forma en su novia estaba reaccionando.

— ¿Q-Que está ocurriendo Misty?— pregunto desalentado, la horrible posibilidad de que fuera demasiado tarde le causaba un escalofrío en toda la espina dorsal.

— E-Es… es sobre el diario. Jajajaja. Lo… lo entendiste… Jajajaja …todo mal— Misty hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recomponerse y dejar de reír. Mientras discutían no presto atención a los detalles que Ash le decía como excusas, pero ahora que se encontraba más tranquila, con su novio a punto de pedirle algo importante, y al oír el modo en que interpreto todo, simplemente no pudo evitar encontrar el humor en la situación— No… creí que fueras tan celoso… Ketchum— termino de hablar mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas, secándose las lágrimas que derramo por estar riendo tanto.

— ¿Perdón?— Ash no entendía nada, todas sus emociones se combinaron formando una bestia destructiva en su interior, no se acercaba a la sombra del Gyarados interno de Misty, pero demostraba que por algo era su novio— ¿Fui yo quien casi manda a May al hospital? ¿Fui yo quien desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada? ¿Yo soy él celoso? ¿Acaso actué cómo un lunático cada vez que un retador exigía una cita contigo si ganaba la medalla?— el entrenador le dio la espalda a la sirena, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos apretándose el cráneo para entender lo que pasaba por alto. Sin previo aviso sintió como Misty lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo estrujaba con tal fuerza que le dificultaba respirar.

— Tienes agallas para gritarme de esa forma Ketchum. Acabo de perdonar tu aventura con May, pero no abuses de tu suerte— comento con malicia, disfrutando la furia infantil de su novio.

Ash ya estaba más que harto, respiraba agitadamente sin poder calmarse, por un momento contemplo la idea de salir de ahí corriendo igual que lo hizo su novia.

— Cálmate, Ash…— pidió con dulzura, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio para calmar aquel acelerado corazón con su toque.

Ash no recordaba la última vez que Misty se mostro tan cariñosa con él, y le agradaba demasiado para continuar enfadado. Pero fue la dulce petición hecha con la voz de aquella sirena lo que pudo tranquilizarlo. La mente del entrenador lo regreso un año atrás, cuando le pidió a Misty que fuera oficialmente su novia y la muchacha comenzó a llorar mostrando una enorme sonrisa; recordándole que la hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo debido a su inmadurez.

— Escribí ese diario cuando era una niña ingenua Ash— Misty comenzó a explicar lo que sucedía para que su novio evitara preocuparse de cosas innecesarias— Rudy se enamoro de mí a primera vista y me lo dijo de frente, con galantería; tú por el contrario esperaste a que nos separamos, y literalmente yo tuve que declararme para que finalmente lo entendieras, además intentaste abalanzárteme encima y no tuve más opción que golpearte con mi caña de pescar en toda la cara para calmar tus hormonas ¿Recuerdas?— hizo una pausa para disfrutar como su pareja se avergonzaba ante el recuerdo— Si, en ese diario escribí todo lo que pudo pasarme al lado de Rudy si lo hubiera elegido a él, en lugar de continuar a tu lado. Pero eso es lo gracioso, solo fue en ese mundo de imaginación, lo escribí al final de cada página: "Elegí al tonto de Ash". No me digas que no prestaste atención a mi genial forma de confesarme— se burlo de tener que explicar aquel obvio detalle mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas— Te amo Ash. Nunca te traicionaría, sobre esas citas, en todas ellas Rudy eras tú— sintió como la respiración de su novio se agitaba y le dio un beso en el cuello para someterlo a sus encantos— Cada vez que cometías una tontería o coqueteabas con una retadora bonita, descargaba mi frustración imaginando lo que Rudy hubiera hecho en una cita, era fácil visualizarlo, él pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, entendía cómo tratar a una dama, en fin todo lo opuesto a lo que eres tú. Pero yo imaginaba que eras tú en todas ellas actuando como un perfecto caballero, escribía el nombre de Rudy para fastidiarme a mí misma, me desagradaba la idea de traicionarte y de esa forma me olvidaba de mi enfado por tus tonterías. Disculpa si es difícil de entender, pero se supone que era **mí diario privado** , nunca pensé que terminarías leyéndolo o tendría que explicarlo. Al principio solo eran pocas páginas, pero desde que apareció May…— decidió dejar de lado aquellos detalles y concentrarse en aclarar todo— En fin, como vez nunca te traicione y tú tampoco lo hiciste— de repente recordó el anillo que Ash le enseño hace un momento y como estuvo a punto de arrodillarse, sintió la boca seca por el simple recuerdo y lo nervios se apoderaban de ella— P-Por eso no t-tienes que actuar de m-manera precipitada, proponerme m-matrimonio, somos muy jóvenes Ash. Podremos hablar sobre eso en el futuro…— pero fue interrumpida por su novio.

Ash se libero de aquel cálido abrazo, muy a su pesar, se sentía un gran tonto por haber dudado de Misty de aquella forma, y no supo hacer otra cosa que llorar dejando salir todas sus dudas. Se dio la vuelta y encaro a su novia con una sonrisa, la más dichosa que había sentido en toda su vida. Misty se veía apenada y dubitativa, jamás pensó en verla tan vulnerable, pero le resultaba placentero que él fuera el responsable y que nadie más la vería de aquella forma.

Ambos jóvenes tenían lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Ash mostro nuevamente el anillo que simbolizaba el gran paso que deseaba dar junto a Misty.

— No siento que sea precipitado, Misty. Deseo hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo— paseo su mano libre por la nuca, claramente avergonzado— Convertirte en mi esposa se transformo en mi sueño, ser un Maestro Pokémon puede esperar— explico con el rostro sonrojado.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde Misty se pellizco el rostro para comprobar que no fuera un sueño. Nunca se imagino que pudiera ocurrir, pensó que ella tendría que dar ese paso dentro de muchos años.

— Me alegra poder ayudarte a cumplir uno de tus sueños— dijo finalmente extendiendo su mano— P-Pero hazlo de pie, no aguataría verte arrodillado. Seré tú esposa no tu dueña— la vergüenza no le permitió decir nada más.

Ash se acerco y, con cuidado, coloco el anillo en el dedo de su novia.

Ambos se quedaron observando lo bien que lucía ese accesorio en la mano de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste.

Acercaron sus rostros y fundieron sus labios en un beso. La forma perfecta de terminar una propuesta de matrimonio.

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, el sol en el horizonte se teñía de color naranja.

— Sera mejor regresar pronto a casa— propuso Ash, pero la verdad era que no deseaba moverse de ese lugar, ni de dejar de abrazar a su futura esposa— Mamá debe estar preocupada por ti— sentencio con seriedad.

— E-Es cierto. Tengo que ir a disculparme con Delia, le dije cosas horribles hace poco — Misty comenzó a sentir nervios por la forma en que se comporto con la madre de su futuro esposo cuando estaba furiosa.

— Creo que te perdonara todo si la llamas "Mamá"— dijo pensativo, pero su pequeña broma le costó un golpe cariñoso en el pecho, y comprobó que el anillo de su futura esposa era bastante doloroso.

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano charlando y bromeando.

— Y así da por finalizado el noviazgo de los entrenadores de Kanto—

Un sonido repentino de explosiones logro escucharse a lo lejos, alarmando a Ash y Misty quienes detuvieron su caminata, pero no soltaron sus manos del agarre cariñoso que los unía.

Con un estruendoso impacto varios cohetes cayeron peligrosamente cerca de la pareja, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo que al comenzar a desaparecer dejo ver doce enormes maquinas con forma de cohete a su alrededor, una característica y familiar "R" se mostraba en todos aquellos aparatos.

— Equipo Rocket…— Ash grito con furia, apretando con mayor fuerza la mano de Misty.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?— Misty lanzo aquella pregunta furiosa de que arruinaran su momento feliz.

Ahí se encontraban Jessie, James y Meowth haciendo aparición detrás del polvo, pero no llegaron profesando su lema característico, ni tenían su inusual animo por robar Pokémon, en lugar de eso aquellos rostros que los molestaron durante todo su viaje expresaban la más profunda y desgarradora tristeza que alguna vez notaron en ellos. Una desagradable sensación se apodero de la pareja, lograban sentir que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder, pero no tuvieron tiempo para analizar lo que intentaban decirles con la mirada, otros miembros del Equipo Rocket aparecieron en los alrededores y se apresuraron a conectar aquellos cohetes mediante cables, otros simplemente llamaron a sus Pokémon para evitar que Ash y Misty escaparan.

Jessie fue la primera en notar el brillo azul que resplandecía en el dedo de la "mocosa", aparto la mirada y cerró los ojos con evidente disgusto por tener que cumplir su misión. James y Meowth notaron aquel comportamiento en su camarada y no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar la razón, James se acerco a su compañera y la sujeto del hombro para consolarla. Persiguieron a aquellos muchacho durante varios años con la excusa de robar a Pikachu, no les agradaban por estar frustrando siempre sus planes, pero después de conocerlos por bastante tiempo podían sentir que no se merecían lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles, en especial ahora que parecían tan felices por su compromiso matrimonial.

— Lo sentimos "mocoso"— fueron las únicas palabras que un apenado Meowth logro decir antes que una gran cantidad de vapor comenzara a salir de aquellos cohetes cubriendo todo el lugar.


	4. Pedidos juntos

**Capítulo 4: Perdidos juntos**

Lo único que logra divisarse en la distancia es una densa niebla, el césped del piso se encuentra resbaladizo por la humedad, algunos árboles aparecen repentinamente mientras un par de jóvenes corren a toda velocidad tomados de la mano.

Miedo.

Es todo lo que Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower pueden sentir en ese momento, no entienden lo que está pasando, ni quien o quienes son las personas que los persiguen. Hace solo unas horas disfrutaban del momento más feliz de su vida, luego que finalmente dieron el siguiente paso en su relación, el cual fue interrumpido por el Equipo Rocket y las extrañas maquinas que provocaron aquella niebla.

Al principio fue como en una película de terror, todos desaparecieron, quedando ellos dos solos en lo que parecía un bosque sin fin. No importaba que camino tomaran, la pareja no lograba encontrar una salida o encontrar algún humano o Pokémon en todo ese interminable lugar. La primera hora se llevo sus gritos de frustración y llamadas de auxilio. La segunda hora se llevo su paciencia y las esperanzas de que todo fuera un sueño. Perdieron la noción del tiempo cuando finalmente lograron divisar a alguien, pero fue en ese momento que empezaron a correr a toda prisa intentando escapar desesperadamente, luego apareció otra persona y otra, hasta que finalmente una docena de aquellos aterradores sujetos, hombre y mujeres, los seguían intentando atraparlos como si se tratara de una enfermiza cacería.

— ¡Cuidado Misty!— Ash logro apartar a su novia, y ahora futura esposa, del camino de un nuevo sujeto que apareció de la nada, sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo en el rostro a ese nuevo enemigo, haciéndolo caer pesadamente y chocar contra una parte del grupo que los perseguía.

— ¡Ash, por aquí!— Misty aprovecho el momento de distracción de sus cazadores para jalar la mano de su futuro esposo y llevarlo por una nueva dirección, logrando perderlos de vista y esconderse tras uno de esos árboles que no tenían ramas u hojas y parecían crecer hasta el cielo.

Forzaron a sus agitados cuerpos a hacer el menor ruido posible, negándoles el oxigeno que sus alteradas respiraciones luchaban por obtener. El truco funciono, sus acechadores les perdieron el rastro y se separaron cada uno por su lado tratando de encontrarlos.

La pareja de entrenadores de Kanto finalmente logro respirar con normalidad y no perdieron el tiempo para abrazarse, reconfortándose el uno al otro.

— Cariño…— a pesar de su cansancio la voz de Misty logro transmitir afecto y calma— Se siente tan bien decirlo, aunque solo sea una vez…— un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la sirena de Ciudad Celeste.

— No digas eso Misty— la voz de Ash sonaba molesta, pero lograba irradiar la gran alegría que le produjo ser llamado con un nombre cariñoso por la mujer que amaba con todo su ser— Te sacare de este lugar, me llamaras de la forma que quieras todo el tiempo… no permitiré que nos separen…— dudaba cumplir aquella promesa, pero no se rendiría sin pelear.

— Lo sé, mi amor… pero no dejan de aparecer. Y ese último…— la voz de Misty parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

Ash abrazo a Misty con mayor fuerza, recordando irritado al último enemigo que apareció, al igual que los otros llevaba una camiseta blanca, pero este lucía una fotografía del rostro de Gary y el rostro de Misty dentro de un corazón. Todos sus perseguidores tenían ilustraciones similares, unos de Ash otros de Misty, pero siempre emparejados con otras personas.

— Este lugar es seguro. Nos esconderemos por siempre de ser necesario— Ash sujeto a Misty por los hombros para poder verla y darle un beso en los labios.

Sin embargo, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba equivocado. A través de una pantalla enorme, varias personas lograban verlos sin problemas en su escondite.

 **— Miren esa escena. Emotiva, sincera, amor desbordando por cada poro de su ser ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlos como pareja?—**

 **— Cállate y continúa haciendo tu trabajo—**

 **— Es que no lo entiendo, este tipo de desarrollo en la historia atraería a un gran número de audiencia joven y adulta—**

 **— Nos enfocamos en el público infantil, a ellos no les interesa nada de romances. Ahora haz tu trabajo—**

 **— Ya termine el encuentro con May ¿No tenemos otros escritores? De nuevo con la bicicleta—**

 **— Si ya terminaste con eso, entonces ayúdame con la investigación. El productor está a punto de llegar—**

 **— Ya voy, ya voy—**

En las pantallas lograba verse a Ash y a Misty comenzando a correr nuevamente, sus perseguidores encontraron su escondite igual que una manada de lobos hambrientos. El cansancio y una repentina emboscada finalmente lograron poner fin a los planes de escape de la pareja. Sin embargo, no estaban dispuestos a rendirse fácilmente, una violenta pelea comenzó a desarrollarse.

 **— Muy bien, denle a Giovanni toda la información de Kyogre y Groudon. Y si se pone terco recuérdenle los problemas que nos causo al dejar que escapara Mewtwo—**

 **— Sí, Señor—**

 **— Al menos ya los atraparon, esos fanáticos obsesivos sirven para algo ¿Quién me explicara lo que está ocurriendo?—**

 **— Tengo listo el reporte de los sucesos durante el final del viaje de Ash… eh, lo siento, quise decir, el protagonista, Señor—**

 **— Excelente ¿Ahora podrían explicarme cómo fue que el protagonista y su compañera de viaje terminaron juntos y a punto de casarse?—**

 **— El curso natural de una relación, Señor—**

 **— D-Discúlpelo Señor, la falta de sueño. Ejem, parece ser que luego de la separación, por razones fuera a nuestro control, el protagonista y su compañera se reencontraron al día siguiente en el lugar donde se conocieron la primera vez, y terminaron expresando las emociones que nos esforzamos en suprimir—**

 **— ¿Todo esto ocurrió en solo un año?—**

 **— Me temo que así fue, Señor—**

 **— Menos mal que lo resolvimos, habría sido una catástrofe emitir una temporada con ellos juntos—**

— ¡SUELTENME! ¡ALENJESE DE MISTY!— Ash luchaba por librarse de sus captores que lo mantenían sujeto contra el suelo, la mayoría mujeres, todos con su fotografía en la camiseta, pero emparejado junto a la fotografía de alguna mujer diferente.

— _Ella es muy violenta ¿Cómo soportas a alguien así? Melody… ella es la mujer perfecta para ti_ — una de las captoras hablaba ilusionada, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Misty

— ¡ASH!— Misty también se encontraba rodeada, pero a diferencia de su novio, los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor solo le cortaban el paso, y mostraban una sonrisa cuando la sirena los golpeaba con toda su fuerza.

 **— Terminemos con esto. Bórrenles la memoria y prepárenlos para la región Hoenn. Y solo por si acaso, eliminen a Misty como segunda compañera del protagonista, traigan de nuevo a Brock. No debemos dejar que suceda esto de nuevo—**

 **— Señor, quizás también debamos tomar precauciones de un desenlace romántico con May, y si me permite, tengo un personaje que podría llamar su atención—**

 **— Lo hablaremos luego, primero arreglen este desastre—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. El dolor de memorias no existentes

**Capítulo 5: El dolor de memorias no existentes**

El silencio dentro de un bunker subterráneo era absoluto, antinatural, fantasmagórico; las gotas de agua que se filtraban por las tuberías flotaban en el aire sin sentirse atraídas por caer al suelo; cada pasillo tenía pintado extraños símbolos sobre ellos, los cuales trataban de absorber la luz que irradiaban pequeñas flores luminiscente que brotaban cada cierta distancia. Aquel lugar parecía tratarse de otra dimensión con sus propias reglas, sin embargo, fue construida en su totalidad por manos humanas. Las repentinas ondas sonoras de una puerta abriéndose y luego el sonido que producían los pasos de un grupo de tres personas rompieron el armónico balance de ese lugar, y regreso a ser una lúgubre y común construcción bajo tierra. Tras unos segundos se escucho el llamado a una puerta metálica.

— Pasen— fue la simple orden de Giovanni, el Líder de la organización criminal conocida como Equipo Rocket.

En cuanto el silencio retorno, los pasillos que conducían a esa habitación volvieron a recuperar su inusual comportamiento.

— Deseaba vernos, Señor—dijeron al unísono los miembros más icónicos del Equipo Rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth.

— Es correcto— la voz fría de Giovanni lograba bajar la temperatura de la habitación, sentado en su silla detrás de un gran escritorio, tomo un control remoto y presiono un boton. Al instante una pantalla detrás suyo se encendió, mostrando las imágenes de aquel grupo frente a él mientras cumplían su misión horas atrás— Por la expresión en sus rostros…— presión el botón nuevamente y la imagen mostro los rostros de Ash y Misty, la pareja que debían atrapar— Ustedes los conocen— fue un simple comentario que helo la sangre de sus subordinados. Giovanni se deleito con aquella reacción antes de continuar— Los hombres que contrataron nuestros servicios, creen que soy alguien a quien pueden menospreciar… — se puso de pie y observo la pantalla— Controlan el tiempo a voluntad, y podrían destruir este mundo con mover un dedo. Pero parece que encontré algo o alguien a quien temen— se dio la vuelta y observo el rostro perplejo de sus secuaces— Díganme todo lo que saben de ellos— su rostro esbozo una sonrisa macabra.

May no entendía lo que le ocurría, se sentía extraña, agotada y desubicada. Durante un angustioso instante pensó que su busto había crecido otra vez, pero tras medírselo cuatro veces verifico aliviada que no era eso. Pero si había algo que le molestaba y no sabía lo que era.

Aquella preocupación estaba arruinando los preparativos que debía hacer para iniciar su viaje Pokémon, sin contar las bromas pesadas que su hermano menor, Max, le jugaba por irse sin él, las constantes advertencias de su padre, Norman, sobre los hombres, y las charlas interminables de su madre, Caroline, sobre cómo usar su belleza a su favor. Todo lo que ocurría, de algún modo le parecía un deja vu, como si hubiese experimentado lo mismo en otra ocasión. Pero solo se tiene un primer viaje Pokémon, era absurdo que su mente le jugara aquellas bromas.

Sin embargo, a dos días de que recibiera a su primer Pokémon, May decidió buscar información del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en Kanto, otra de las trivialidades que su mente no dejaba de repetirle, aun no se decidía por el peinado que usaría durante su viaje, así que le pidió ayuda a su madre para probar hacerse una trenza mientras buscaba la información de aquel lugar de Kanto. No había nada peculiar que le llamara la atención además del nombre, su madre no se mostraba interesada a menos que apareciera la fotografía de un chico en los datos del Gimnasio, lo cual la avergonzaba bastante Pero todo se salió de control cuando su padre llego y se puso a leer la información en el computador.

— ¿Qué es esto May? ¿Acaso piensas viajar a Kanto en tu primer viaje?— grito Norman desesperado— No lo permitiré, mi pequeña no se ira lejos, Birch no podrá mantenerme informado de tus movimientos si viajas a otra región— explico devastado abrazando desconsolado a su hija.

— Tranquilízate Papá, no viajare a ningún lado ¿Y me puedes explicar que significa lo que dijiste de seguir mis movimientos?— reclamo May, sintiéndose bastante avergonzada por la sobreprotección que recibía de su padre.

— Querido, me prometiste que dejarías en paz a nuestra hija durante su viaje. Sígueme por favor, tenemos que hablar de tu castigo— Caroline sujeto la oreja de su esposo y sin remordimiento se lo llevo de ahí.

— ¡Cielos, Papá!— May suspiro enfadada mientras lo observaba alejarse, decidió continuar con su lectura acerca del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste para olvidar ese momento embarazoso, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la computadora realizaba una videollamada al gimnasio en Kanto— Papá, que hiciste…— antes de poder cancelar la comunicación, el rostro de una mujer atractiva con ojos color aguamarina y de cabello color naranja apareció en la pantalla.

Fue entonces que algo más que un recuerdo se activo en May, se trataba de un instinto creado por su cuerpo para salvar su propia existencia, un mensaje indiscutible en su instinto de supervivencia para nunca hacer enfadar a aquella mujer en el monitor, a quien no conocía, pero que sentía haber provocado graves y vergonzosos malentendidos.

— ¿Ho-ola…? ¿E-En que… en que puedo ayudarte…?— la voz de Misty sonaba amenazadora, la vena en su sien palpitaba descontroladamente amenazando con estallar, y su rostro ensombrecido resaltaba el brillo asesino que sus ojos adoptaron. No entendía la razón, pero de solo observar el rostro de aquella ¿niña? desconocida, exhibiendo una trenza en el cabello y unos enormes senos en el pecho, su Gyarados interno rugía el ferviente deseo de tragársela de un solo bocado. Y no era culpa de la envidia que sentía, había algo de aquella escena que le traía a la mente a Ash Ketchum y eso la enfadaba más allá de los límites.

— L-L-Lo siento, m-me equivoque de numero…— la voz aterrada de May apenas era un susurro.

— ¿En serio? No importa, t-ten más cuidado la próxima vez— pronuncio con los dientes apretados tratando de sonreír, Misty cortó la llamada inmediatamente golpeando el botón correspondiente con el puño. No entendía que le ocurría, sin duda era la primera vez que conocía a esa muchacha en su vida y no tenía razones para odiarla de la manera en que su Gyarados interno le gritaba que lo hiciera, pero no lograba sacarse de la cabeza que ella y Ash tenían algún tipo de relación...

Varios transeúntes en los alrededores del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste quedaron atemorizados cuando escucharon un grito femenino encolerizado y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, seguidamente observaron cómo un pesado escritorio caía del cielo chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

En el interior del gimnasio, Misty nadaba apresuradamente en la piscina siendo la decima vuelta qué daba, pero no lograba tranquilizarse, por lo general con un par de vueltas cualquier enfado se le pasaba. Sin embargo, era culpa de Ash Ketchum que se encontrara perturbada de esa forma; hace menos de un mes terminaron su aventura juntos y el imbécil nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, y ahora, como si ella fuera un Pokémon más que dejo atrás, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se embarco a otra región para reiniciar su viaje y ni siquiera se despidió de ella.

Pero lo que más molestaba a Misty fue la forma cobarde con la que actuó cuando Ash se fue, es correcto Misty Waterflower tuvo miedo. Tras recibir la llamada de Delia, realmente le agradaba esa mujer, comentándole que sobre la próxima partida de Ash no perdió el tiempo fue a buscarlo inmediatamente, logro alcanzarlo antes que subiera a su transporte, ahí de pie con un nuevo atuendo y con Pikachu sobre su hombro se encontraba aquel desconsiderado hombre que alguna vez se alegro de acompañar durante tanto tiempo; se le acerco sigilosamente por la espalda, Pikachu la noto, pero con un simple gesto el Pokémon eléctrico se unió a su conspiración, llego dispuesta a darle un gigantesco coscorrón a ese niño y gritarle durante horas aquella actitud infantil de no despedirse apropiadamente. Pero nada salió como Misty esperaba, se acerco a la espalda de Ash, y sin poder controlarse, coloco cariñosamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del entrenador dándole un abrazo desde la espalda igual como lo haría una novia, no supo porque, no sentía tristeza o angustia, pero inmediatamente lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, fue cuando Ash intento mirar sobre su hombro que Misty se aterro y convirtió el abrazo en una llave al cuello y el entrenador termino desmayado. Misty se escondió en el baño hasta que el alboroto se calmo.

— ¡MALDICION!— el juramento de Misty desde la orilla de la piscina resonó en todo el Gimnasio mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento del ejercicio, no importaba, se encontraba sola, Togepi dormía, sus hermanas hace mucho habían partido a sus vacaciones y faltaban semanas para que iniciara la Liga Pokémon— Que me pasa… ¿Por qué hice eso?— de nuevo regresaba a martirizarse por aquellas acciones que no podía explicar y observaba con interés el dedo anular en su mano como si sintiera que algo faltaba en aquel lugar.

Misty salió de la piscina y mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, regreso su determinación a olvidarse de todo aquello. Después de todo Ash solo la consideraba una hermana, esos eran los sentimientos que el entrenador sentía por ella y logro identificar cuando se separaron.

— ¡Togepriiii!— el pequeño Pokémon se acercaba sonriente a su entrenadora Mamá.

— Lo lamento Togepi ¿Te desperté?— cargo al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la cocina para darle un poco de comida Pokémon que le regalo Brock…

Misty sintió un escalofrío cuando una fuerte sensación de deja vu la invadió, de repente recordó haber vivido la misma escena a orillas de un rio cerca de un bosque donde se encontró con Ash, asustada busco con la mirada por todo el lugar esperando no encontrarse con la sonrisa de aquel niño, pero nadie se encontraba ahí. Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que Misty cayera al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, pero luego de un segundo el dolor se fue tan rápido como llego, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba haciendo en la cocina hasta que vio a Togepi junto a un plato de comida, y el pequeño Pokémon la observaba preocupado.

— Siento haberte preocupado Togepi, creo que nade demasiado y me desmaye…— se acerco al pequeño para reconfortarlo, aunque sentía que nada de lo que decía era cierto, pero algo en su cabeza le sugería que se olvidara de todo.

— Entonces, esos dos siempre viajaron juntos…— Giovanni reflexionaba el informe que le dieron sus subordinados más ineptos sentado en tras su escritorio. Se quedo pensativo por varios minutos mirando el vacio con interés— Observen esto…— dijo con un tono misterioso sosteniendo el control remoto en su mano.

Jessie, James y Meowth observaron con atención las imágenes que comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla de la habitación. En el aparato electrónico lograba distinguirse al "mocoso" que conocían bastante bien, viajando en una carretera de alguna región; pero en lugar de estar acompañado por la "mocosa" y el "Brocas", otros muchachos caminaban junto a él, una niña de cabello castaño recogido en un mechón sobre su cabeza vestida con ropas de color celeste, y un muchacho emo de cabello verde oscuro con ropas blancas. Aunque sorprendió al grupo no era algo que no supieran, los hombres que encargaron todo aquel despliegue de sus fuerzas siempre hablaban sobre cambiar los compañeros de viaje del mocoso.

— Este es un video del inicio del viaje Pokémon de Ash Ketchum y esos son los compañeros que lo seguirán desde el principio— anuncio con seriedad, las miradas de incredulidad de sus subordinados confirmaban sus sospechas— Nuestros patrocinadores tienen una singular tecnología que les permite cambiar el tiempo a voluntad, logre copiarla pero solo puedo ver el futuro. Y estas imágenes sucederán dentro de varios años. Al parecer no solo trataran de manipular el entorno de ese niño, sino de cambiarlo completamente. Y si pueden hacer eso con él, no me imagino lo que puedan hacer con nosotros— termino su explicación y se levanto nuevamente, rodeo el escritorio, se acerco a aquel trío de incompetentes que al parecer si tenían utilidad— Esta cámara es especial, me esconderé aquí hasta que nuestros invitados terminen sus operaciones, en cuanto ustedes salgan olvidaran nuestra conversación y todo lo que sepan desde hace un año, pero puedo hacer que recuerden un momento en especifico— anuncio ignorando las preguntas de aquel trío y sus miradas desconcertadas— Me intriga los problemas que se toman para mantener a ese Pikachu al lado de ese muchacho, algo interesante debe ocurrir con él. Pero no puedo hacer movimientos innecesarios…— observo con interés a sus subordinados, presiono otro botón del control remoto que sostenía en la mano y tres seres gigantes con forma de medusa aparecieron de la nada atrapando y envolviendo a Jessie, James y Meowth— ¡Escuchen bien! ¡QUIERO… QUE ME TRAIGAN… A ESE PIKACHU…!—

Ash Ketchum continuaba esforzándose en alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en el más grande Maestro Pokémon de la historia, para ello viajo a una nueva región como lo era Hoenn, donde encontró nuevos y antiguos amigos que lo apoyaron y ayudaron a perseguir sus sueños, viviendo grandes aventuras. Pero sentía que había algo mucho más importante que debía hacer, algo inexplicable, algo que había olvidado.

Cuando regreso a Kanto junto a May, Max y Brock, se reencontró con Misty y sintió estar a punto de recordar aquella cosa importante, pero fue entonces que algo tomo el control de sus emociones, adormeciéndolas hasta olvidar aquella agradable sensación en el corazón que le producía ver el rostro sonriente de su amiga de cabello color naranja. Pudo notar que Misty y May parecían conocerse y odiarse en un sentido, pero al igual que él, las emociones de aquellas mujeres parecían estar adormecidas para actuar como buenas amigas, además Ash tenía el vago recuerdo de haberlas visto juntas hace mucho tiempo, lo cual era imposible debido a que esa era la primera visita de May a la región.

Aquel adormecimiento en sus sentimientos se intensifico cuando Togetic siguió su propio camino y se separo de la sirena, Ash sentía la enorme necesidad de ir a consolar y abrazar a su mejor amiga, pero se sentía un completo extraño al solo quedarse quieto observándola llorar. Incluso May le dio un empujón en la espalda para que fuera a abrazarla, pero al final solo le mostro apoyo sujetándola del hombro, odiándose por no haber reaccionado de la forma que creía correcta.

Desde aquel día pudo notar cómo se formaba una distanciación entre ellos, siempre que se encontrara alejado de Misty su corazón se aceleraba al recordarla o imaginar lo que estaría haciendo, pero al tenerla cerca se comportaba como un niño que la molestaba más de la cuenta. Era otra faceta que encontraba extraña en sí mismo, pero no lograba enfocarse en ella o idear una forma de controlarla.

Al terminar su viaje con May inicio otro en Sinnoh acompañado de Dawn, continuó luego en Unova junto a Iris, después viajo a Kalos reencontrándose con una amiga olvidada de la infancia: Serena.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, al regresar a su casa luego de cada viaje su madre, Delia, tomo por costumbre organizarle una pequeña fiesta a la cual asistía sin falta la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, su adormecimiento emocional no le impedía alegrarse de verla, ni tampoco le impedía sentir una gran molestia por la falta de reacción de Misty cuando le contaba sus aventuras. Entendía que era vanidoso, pero esperaba verla furiosa y llena de celos tras contarle momentos embarazosos de un modo atolondrado que le ocurrieron con cada una de sus compañeras de viaje, sintiendo que eso de alguna forma los despertaría de ese adormecimiento. Pero Misty permanecía impasible, solo bromeaba con ir a informar a la oficial Jenny y luego se retiraba para continuar siendo una de las Líderes más fuertes de Kanto.

Eso fue exactamente lo que Misty hizo luego que le conto el fugaz beso en los labios que le dio Serena, se imagino que por lo menos ella le rompería la mesa de la sala en la cabeza, pero ella solo se atraganto un poco con el té y luego regreso a su casa luciendo bastante tranquila. Ash no pudo evitar derramar varias lágrimas encerrado en su habitación, ahora que Misty no estaba cerca lograba sentir el gran afecto que desaparecía con ella cerca, y un gran vacío siempre se formaba dentro de él al ver el gran abismo que parecía separarlos. Cuando Serena lo beso, lo único que pudo pensar fue que los labios de la Performer eran más suaves ¿Suaves comparados con qué? Aquella pregunta inundaba su mente mientras se despedía de Serena en el aeropuerto. Ese fue su primer beso, no podía compararlo con nada, a menos… que hubiera besado a alguien más antes…

Era entonces cuando una serie de imágenes asaltaban su mente y desaparecían igual de rápido como si nunca hubieran existido, llenándolo de una gran dicha y una inmensa pena, en todas ellas el inconfundible rostro de Misty, se acercaba al suyo y fundían sus labios en un beso apasionado que ¿Jamás ocurrió? Las sensaciones que recordaba eran demasiado reales para considerarlos fantasías, pero luego lo olvidaba todo como si fuera un sueño del que acabara de despertar. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma. Realmente necesitaba las vacaciones que ganaron en la rifa del mercado.

Las tres famosas hermanas sensacionales no notaron ningún cambio en su hermana menor cuando finalmente regresaron de sus vacaciones. La notaban estresada por las responsabilidades de ser la nueva Líder del Gimnasio y le hacían bromas al respecto, pero eso era todo, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Eso solo duro hasta que se formalizo la tradición de su pequeña hermana, la cual consistía en asistir a una fiesta en Pueblo Paleta cada vez que Ash Ketchum regresaba de un viaje Pokémon. La primera vez solo hicieron bromas acerca de su cercanía con ese muchacho y la instaron a llegar temprano, pero desde las siguientes trataban desesperadamente de idear excusas para evitar que fuera o encontrar un caballero de brillante armadura que las rescatara invitándolas a una cita. La razón era simple, desde que Misty regreso de la primera fiesta hace varios años, también se transformo en una tradición que el Gimnasio terminara destrozado, por los gritos de la cuarta hermana sensacional mientras pulverizaba todo lo que se le ponía en frente, lograban armar las piezas de lo ocurrido y se enteraban que ese particular entrenador de Pueblo Paleta era un Casanova que postraba a las mujeres a sus pies. Y al final de cada noche Misty se encerraba en su habitación a llorar.

No deseaban quedar envueltas en el huracán de emociones de su hermana así que evitaban hacer preguntas, pero no por eso no les importaba, si su hermanita deseaba hablar ellas estarían ahí para escucharla. Pero hasta entonces lo mejor era ponerse a salvo.

Así lo hicieron el día anterior, cuando escucharon la noticia de que Misty asistiría a la cuarta fiesta en honor al entrenador de cabellos color azabache. Cada una se apresuro a buscar una cita para esa noche y afortunadamente todas lo consiguieron. Ahora, al día siguiente, Daisy, Violet y Lily se encontraban frente al Gimnasio observando su hogar con determinación sujetando escobas, listas para limpiar el desastre que su hermana menor hubiera dejado.

Su primera sospecha fue encontrar la puerta principal en perfecto estado, la siguiente sospecha llego cuando entraron y vieron el lugar inmaculado, solo un florero roto era la única cosa normal en aquella escena, pero parecía haber caído por un simple accidente.

Todas se observaron preocupadas entre sí y corrieron al cuarto de su hermanita. Abrieron las puertas sin molestarse en llamar primero y la encontraron durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Sin perder el tiempo se acercaron para comprobar que no estuviera enferma, o lastimada, o peor aún, con el entrenador durmiendo junto a ella. Pero ninguna de sus sospechas se cumplieron, afortunadamente.

Lo que sí lograron fue despertar a Misty de su agradable sueño, estaban listas para el griterío, pero su pequeña hermana las sorprendió con un abrazo grupal entre las cuatro. Y luego les enseño la sonrisa más brillante que jamás le vieron en el rostro.

— Buenos días hermanas, es un día estupendo ¿Verdad?— la voz de Misty sonaba alegre y jovial.


	6. El rol de Pikachu

**Capítulo 6: El rol de Pikachu en la relación de Ash y Misty**

El Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste se encontraba tan caótico como cualquier otro día, pero en esta ocasión no era la hermana menor quien armaba tanto alboroto. Las cuatro mujeres sensacionales se encontraban reunidas en el comedor del edificio, siendo la menor de todas ellas la única que desayunaba y además era acribillada de preguntas molestas por parte del resto del grupo.

— ¡Ya dejen de fastidiar, me arruinan el buen humor que tengo!— Misty exclamo molesta, no entendía a sus hermanas, siempre le reclamaban que controlara su mal humor para no causar molestias, pero al parecer que ella despertara con un humor agradable tampoco era algo bueno— No tengo tiempo para sus preguntas, debo apresurarme, tengo que regresar a Pueblo Paleta— anuncio dándole un gran bocado a su tostada.

— Ni creas que te dejaremos ir al lado de ese hombre sin darnos algunas explicaciones Misty— la voz autoritaria de Daisy, la hermana mayor, resultaba intimidante. Pero Misty le prestaba poca atención y se concentraba en terminar su desayuno para tener fuerzas durante el largo día que le esperaba.

— Hermanita debes ser fuerte, si no lo consentiste debes reportarlo a la Oficial Jenny— la sugerencia de Violet ni siquiera era puesta en consideración por la Líder.

— Cierto, cierto. Tenemos las pruebas necesarias— informo Lily al tiempo que mostraba la ropa que Misty uso el día anterior, con algunos rastros de sangre en ellas.

— Ya les dije que me corte con el florero de la sala, de ahí vino la sangre. Es su problema si no quieren creerme— la voz de Misty sonaba irritada, pero la sonrisa que mostraba en el rostro desconcertaba a sus hermanas— Además ¿Creen que no me defendería? ¿Qué lo dejaría hacerme lo que quisiera?— pregunto con una carcajada sarcástica y un ligero rubor.

— ¡Claro que sí!— fue la respuesta que dieron al unísono las tres hermanas mayores.

— ¿Me tienen tan poca confianza?—reclamo Misty sintiéndose bastante ofendida con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.

— Llevas años enamorada esperándolo hermanita, no te culpo que cayeras en sus engaños— Lily observaba con pena a su hermana pequeña.

— Es detestable que haya obligado a una niña de diecisiete años a hacerlo— La voz de Violet expresaba furia.

— ¡No se puede hablas con ustedes! ¡Me marcho!— exclamo Misty furiosa saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sin embargo, sus hermanas no dejaban de seguirla haciendo cometarios acerca de lo joven que era para tener una relación de ese tipo. Misty ni siquiera les prestaba atención mientras se quitaba el pijama y se cambiaba de ropa, decidió utilizar el atuendo que uso cuando viajaba con Ash, un ligero rubor surco su rostro mientras guardaba las Pokéball de sus Pokémon en los bolsillos. Harta del sermón interminable de sus hermanas las confronto dándoles su típica mirada encolerizada ante la cual enmudecieron, acto seguido les dio un abrazo a las tres— Gracias por preocuparse, pero ese día llegara tarde o temprano. Ash y yo no hicimos nada…— sonrió ante el recuerdo de un nervioso Ash explicándole lo mismo acerca de May—… aún— Daisy, Violet y Lily contuvieron el aliento por esa declaración. Misty enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que dijo— Q-Quiero decir… P-Primero nos c-casaríamos desde luego… a-ambos somos entrenadores y legalmente pudimos haberlo hecho desde lo diez…— avergonzada se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Las tres hermanas sensacionales cayeron de rodillas tras oír toda aquella información— Pero antes que nada debo hablar con Ash a solas— Misty ahora hablaba con una seriedad atemorizante y miedo en la voz. Esto preocupo aún más a sus hermanas— En fin, las dejo a cargo del Gimnasio hoy, nos vemos— se despidió recuperando súbitamente la alegría.

Misty subió a su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con energía para llegar rápidamente a Pueblo Paleta. Ansiaba ver a Ash para abrazarlo y romperle algo realmente pesado en la cabeza, pero antes tendría que verificar que nadie estuviera observándolos o quizás terminarían separándolos de nuevo y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer eso. Lo primero que deseaba hacer era que Ash recuperara sus recuerdos, porque seguramente al igual que ella se los habrían borrado, y ese era un enorme obstáculo debido al método como Misty recupero los suyos.

La noche anterior durante la fiesta privada que Delia siempre organizaba, Ash presumía sobre sus últimas aventuras, como siempre, y la gran novedad fue que viajo junto a una amiga de la infancia a quien conoció antes que Misty. Al oír aquello la sirena aplasto la primera taza, luego el entrenador continuo narrando sus experiencias puntualizando lo buena cocinera, amable, bondadosa, valerosa que era Serena. De alguna manera esa historia lograba romper el extraño vacio que se formaba en su corazón cuando se encontraba cerca de Ash y que evitaba sintiera celos o alegría a su lado, y no fue hasta que relato el momento de la despedida de Serena que Misty sintió como su Gyarados interno enloquecía, pero parecía estar prisionero entre cadenas incapaz de liberar toda su furia.

Al terminar la fiesta regreso al gimnasio sintiéndose bastante confundida y furiosa, el solo imaginar a otra mujer besando a Ash, aunque fuera fugazmente, la irritaba tanto, pero era incapaz de expresar esos sentimientos, las cadenas en su interior la asfixiaban, en medio de su caminata alrededor de la sala choco contra una mesa e hizo caer un florero, cayendo ella también sobre los fragmentos haciéndose algunos cortes en las manos y las piernas, pero no le importo, se quedo ahí llorando desconsoladamente dejando que el dolor físico apaciguara aquel dolor inmenso en su corazón.

Su Gyarados interno rugía desesperadamente intentando liberarse de sus ataduras, después de todo era una parte de Misty, y también sufría por todo aquello, en un último intento desesperado rugió de manera suplicante haciendo un llamado a los sentimientos de aquel entrenador de quien fue separada. En Pueblo Paleta, Ash se encontraba encerrado dentro su habitación llorando de rabia por no poder comprender sus propios sentimientos, en medio de su lamento escucho un susurro de la voz de su sirena, simplemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos desde que se conocieron. En Ciudad Celeste, Misty también rememoraba los sucesos desde que rescato a un tonto entrenador de terminar ahogado. El Gyarados interno de Misty aún se encontraba atrapado, pero a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas luces con los recuerdos y sentimientos de la pareja, demostrando que el vinculo que poseían jamás podría ser roto por nada ni por nadie; aquella parte de Misty que solo hacia acto de presencia cuando se enfadaba comenzó a absorber los sentimientos de amor que existían entre la pareja y dejo que lo llenaran de un nuevo inmenso poder, logrando liberarse de sus ataduras alcanzando una nueva evolución, no se trataba de MegaGyarados sino de algo más poderoso.

Fue de ese modo que Misty recupero todos sus recuerdos y lanzo un grito de frustración a la noche por todo lo que había sucedido en todos estos años sin poder hacer nada al respecto. A pesar del gran alivio de entender todo y las ansias desesperadas por regresar junto a su futuro esposo, se contuvo por el miedo que le producía pensar que las personas que los separaron aparecieran repentinamente al verlos juntos de nuevo. Considerando que la mejor opción era actuar con cautela se fue a dormir llena de felicidad.

Pueblo Paleta se acercaba con cada pedaleo que Misty realizaba, aún no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer para hacerlo recordar, pero lo primero era verlo cara a cara. Y se decepciono bastante al no encontrar a nadie en la residencia Ketchum.

— ¡Espera a que te atrape, Ash Ketchum!— grito Misty furiosa tras enterarse de lo ocurrido en una nota que Delia le dejo a ella, realmente admiraba y amaba a esa mujer y sería un honor llamarla "Mamá" muy pronto, al parecer el viaje de vacaciones a Alola se adelanto un par de días a petición del tonto de Ash.

Aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y se dirigió al Laboratorio Pokémon para pedirle al Profesor Oak que la contactara con su Ash en Alola, en la nota indicaba que el Profesor tenía un primo allí.

Al llegar al Edificio Científico lo encontró desierto y con las puertas del frente abiertas, solo necesito reconocer el logotipo de los villanos que revisaban las habitaciones para sonreí con malicia por la oportunidad que le brindaban para poder vengarse.

— Déjese de juegos profesor, necesito los datos de ese Pikachu ahora mismo— Giovanni se encontraba de pie amenazadoramente cerca del Profesor Oak.

— Ya se los dije, lo encontré en el bosque cuando era un huevo— Samuel Oak trataba de sonar convincente para que no continuaran lastimando a su asistente Tracey. Pero no resulto y el dibujante Pokémon recibió nuevos golpes por parte de los secuaces del Equipo Rocket.

— Solo lo preguntare una vez más…— el tono severo de Giovanni helaba la sangre.

— Señor, nos están atacando, repito nos están ¡ARGHHH!…— la voz de uno de los miembros del Equipo Rocket resonó a través de un comunicador en la mano de su Jefe.

Antes que pudiera exigir un informe, un enorme Gyarados destrozo una de las paredes de la habitación donde se encontraban. Junto a ese Pokémon la figura de una muchacha con el cabello color naranja se hacía nítida entre el polvo. No tenía dudas, se trataba de la mujer que intentaron desesperadamente alejar de Ash Ketchum, y solo con observarla él y el Profesor Oak podian notar que el control mental que mantenían sobre ella había desaparecido.

— ¡Profesor Oak, Tracey!— Misty quedo atónita ante la escena, varios miembros de Equipo Rocket mantenían prisioneros al profesor y al dibujante, pero Tracey tenía un par más custodiándolo y por lo que parecía también golpeándolo. La furia que sentía en ese momento se incremento todavía más, observaba con un instinto asesino a todos en especial al Líder de aquella organización.

— Tal parece que llego alguien más que está interesada en lo que esconde Profesor— Giovanni hizo un seña y sus hombres dejaron libres a sus rehenes—…Misty… ¿Verdad?— pregunto dirigiéndose sin temor a la Líder del Gimnasio Celeste, quien lo observaba confundida— Espero que tú puedas obtener la información que ambos necesitamos para que Ash recupere la memoria— anuncio ganándose la atención total de la sirena, pero antes que pudiera explicarse una segunda silueta femenina de cabellera rubia apareció detrás de la entrenadora.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Misty…? ¿Dónde esta…?— Daisy acababa de llegar preocupada que Tracey no respondiera sus llamadas para pedirle que detuviera a su hermana menor, así que decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta. Ahora observaba la misma escena que su hermana menor, pero no se quedo quieta como ella.

Durante un instante quedo establecido por que Misty era la menor del grupo de hermanas sensacionales, Daisy se abalanzo sobre los miembros del Equipo Rocket que se encontraban cerca de Tracey y de un golpe a cada uno los hizo atravesar la pared como si estuviera hecha de papel y ramas, los miembros restantes, incluso Gyarados, retrocedieron un par de pasos aterrorizados. Solamente Giovanni continuaba inmutable ante la situación.

— Cariño, que te hicieron…— Daisy se arrodillo para levantar a Tracey y abrazarlo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más.

— Estoy bien… o por lo menos lo estoy ahora que se te encuentras bien— dijo con un hilo de voz, solo el dibujante Pokémon lograba sentir una agradable calidez proveniente de Daisy, todos los demás, incluida Misty, sentían como una ventisca helada azotando sus sentidos.

— Jejeje… un grupo interesante— comento Giovanni— Déjennos solos, comiencen con las reparaciones de este lugar, no debemos dejar rastros— ordeno a sus hombres que se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero obedecieron sin objetar— Ahora profesor ¿Dejará que más inocentes queden atrapados en esta conspiración?— le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria la científico, Misty alternaba la mirada del Profesor Oak a Giovanni con mil preguntas en la cabeza, Daisy y Tracey los observaban confundidos.

— Daisy por favor lleva a Tracey a otra habitación y atiende sus heridas— pidió amablemente el Profesor Oak, al principio la rubia se encontraba reacia a obedecer, pero termino por ceder a la petición.

Misty mantuvo su curiosidad a raya mientras observaba a su hermana alejarse y regresaba a sus Pokémon a sus Pokéball, pero en cuanto pudiera le preguntaría a Daisy cuál era su relación con Tracey, en especial porque el día anterior le informo que saldría a una cita y no regresaría en toda la noche, además que Tracey estuvo presente en la fiesta de Ash, pero ahora que lo pensaba el dibujante se retiro temprano. Regreso su atención a preguntas más urgentes que tenía en la cabeza.

— Misty, me alegra que hayas recuperado tus memorias, y me alegro también que Ash haya viajado esta mañana. Si los hubiesen visto juntos otra vez, quizás los habrían eliminado a todos— la voz de Samuel Oak sonaba cansada y angustiada.

— Suficiente cursilería profesor, no tenemos tiempo así que vaya directo al grano y díganos todo acerca del Pikachu— Giovanni se encontraba impaciente, sus hombres comenzaban las reparaciones, sacando escombros y llevando materiales de construcción para reparar los agujeros del lugar.

— ¿Usted también está obsesionado con Pikachu?— pregunto Misty intrigada por aquel inusual interés en el compañero Pokémon de su novio— ¿Acaso no puede capturar otro y dejar en paz a Ash?— la furia de Misty comenzaba a aflorar, a pesar de tener preguntas urgentes, deseaba dejar en claro que estaba harta que fastidiaran a su futuro esposo.

— Ese Pikachu es especial muchacha, y me parece que es la razón de que nos pidieran atacarlos hace tiempo— explico con malicia dirigiendo la atención de Misty hacia el Profesor Oak.

— ¿Es eso cierto Profesor?— Misty no lograba comprender aquellas acusaciones.

— Me temo que es cierto— le hablo a Misty luciendo devastado— Mientras realizaba una investigación junto al padre de Ash acerca de una extraña fuerza que amenazaba con destruir el mundo, me encontré con los hombre que ordenaron borrarles la memoria, ellos son demasiado poderosos, desintegraron a Red frente a mis ojos y amenazaron con eliminar a todos en Pueblo Paleta, no tuve más remedio que obedecerlos desde entonces— respiro hondo para continuar— Me dieron el huevo de Pikachu y la tarea de encontrar un entrenador para él. En apariencia era un Huevo Pokémon normal, pero sospecho que esa era la fuente del poder destructivo que investigaba. En cuanto Pikachu nació me di cuenta que era demasiado temperamental para ser entrenado, pero debía seguir las ordenes que me dieron. Primero intente que lo entrenaran Maestros Pokémon experimentados, pero Pikachu se rebelaba y los atacaba sin compasión, cuanto más fuerte era el entrenador que lo recibía, Pikachu se volvía más fuerte, entonces me vi obligado a buscar entre entrenadores novatos— ahora Samuel Oak observaba suplicante a Misty— El día que Ash nació, Pikachu dejo de ser violento, aún era agresivo, pero más tratable. Y cuando Ash termino siendo su entrenador, me sentí un canalla con Delia, primero deje que mataran a su esposo y luego le di a su hijo la tarea de llevar a cabo las ambiciones de quienes destrozaron esa familia— se desplomo en una silla cercana incapaz de continuar.

— Entonces eso es todo. El héroe que debe salvar al mundo derrotando a quien fue su mejor amigo— Giovanni sonreía divertido por aquella revelación— Mis negocios aquí terminaron, por cierto pequeña, el ataque no fue personal solo seguía ordenes— recalco aquella palabra mientras sacaba un estuche negro de su bolsillo y lo arrojaba a Misty— Tenlos, te serán de utilidad cuando quieras causarles problemas a mis socios, son piedras activadoras y mega piedras para un Gyarados y un Steelix— y sin decir más se marcho del lugar.

Misty observo el contenido del estuche durante un segundo, cuatro piedras esféricas un par más de mayor tamaño que las otras, y luego las guardo.

— Profesor…— Misty no sabía qué hacer o decir para que ese hombre se sintiera mejor, todavía se encontraba impactada por aquella información— Pero Profesor… Pikachu… Pikachu nunca se comporto de manera agresiva, Ash me conto que al principio no le hacía caso, pero es un Pokémon realmente adorable— dijo con alegría sin siquiera pensar que ese Pokémon eléctrico fuera a amenazar al mundo.

— Es cierto, cuando regresaron de la Liga Pokémon, me resulto difícil creer que ese era el mismo Pokémon que me causo tantos problemas— dijo recuperando el ánimo— y lo más raro era lo bien que se llevaba contigo Misty, al principio creí que le agradabas a Pikachu por la forma tan violenta como tratabas a Ash pero…— dejo de hablar al notar la mirada furiosa de Misty— creo que fue él quien los acerco a ti ya Ash ¿Verdad?— pregunto con complicidad el científico Pokémon.

— Electrocutarnos cada vez que peleábamos no cuenta, pero luego de eso Ash y yo nos dábamos cuenta de nuestras tonterías, todo gracias a Pikachu, así que me resulta imaginar que sea una amenaza— Misty terminó de explicar aliviada de ver al profesor en mejor estado.

— Contigo y Ash cerca, creo que hay una posibilidad que deje de serlo— hablo pensativo— y esa fue la razón para que decidieran separarte de su lado. Debemos actuar con precaución, ahora que recuerdas todo debes mantenerte al margen o notaran tu cambio.

— Ni lo crea profesor, debo hacer que Ash recuerde todo, se que él se encuentra tan devastado como yo por todo esto. Y si no hago algo la próxima le dará algo más que un beso…— Misty temblaba de furia ante la posibilidad de que su futuro esposo le fuera infiel antes de casarse siquiera.

— No será por mucho tiempo, me dieron un calendario de actividades y dentro de unos meses regresaran para una visita escolar a este mismo Laboratorio, entonces podremos regresarle la memoria a Ash sin que lo noten— Samuel Oak se mostraba pensativo con un brillo vivaz en los ojos.

— No me agrada, pero no quiero que nos separen de nuevo…— reflexiono decaída— Supongo que otra compañera de viaje no traerá muchos problemas— dijo con un suspiro.


	7. Conversación de Media Noche

**Capítulo 7: Conversación de media noche**

El viento sopla alegremente durante aquella noche en la isla Melemele, la luna se alza llena y radiante sobre el cielo despejado, en la casa del Profesor Kukui todos duermen plácidamente, incluso nuestro héroe se toma un merecido descanso…

 **—** **Al fin terminamos por hoy, ahora vámonos necesito dormir con urgencia—**

 **—** **Estoy de acuerdo… Armar la pelea con Lusamine fue agotador… ¿Eh? —**

 **—** **¿Qué pasa?—**

 **—** **¿Viste eso en la cámara 6? Creo que vi a ¿Lulú o Lillie? besándose con Ash…—**

 **—…—**

 **—** **No veo nada y Ash continua dormido en su cuarto, has trabajado mucho amigo mío, empiezas a tener alucinaciones—**

 **—** **Creo que tienes razón, ya vámonos —**

En los monitores que sirven para espiar cada paso que Ash Ketchum da durante todo el día no ocurrió nada importante por varios minutos, eso fue hasta que en el monitor marcado con el número 6, el cual mostraba la playa cercana a la casa del Profesor Kukui, un par de figuras salieron de su escondite entre los arbustos antes que todo el equipo electrónico dejara de funcionar.

— ¡Eres un idiota Ash Ketchum! ¡Casi nos atrapan por tu culpa!— Misty se encontraba tan furiosa con su novio que le dio un par de golpes en la cabeza.

— Auch. P-Pero tú también me besaste— Ash intento defenderse con aquel argumento.

— ¡Porque tú empezaste!— la furia de Misty amenazaba con desbordarse.

— Guarda silencio o despertaras a todo el mundo— ahora era Ash quien comenzaba a enfadarse con su novia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con el seño fruncido bastante enfadados el uno con el otro.

Fue Ash quien suspiro resignado y se rasco la cabeza antes de recorrer la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de Misty para abrazarla y darle un beso apasionado. Misty se sorprendió por esta acción, pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y sujetar el cuerpo de Ash para disfrutar el momento. La luz de la luna los bañaba con sus rayos durante el tiempo que permanecieron juntos, hasta que finalmente se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, sin embargo, continuaban abrazados y sus respiraciones agitadas trataban de devolverles el aliento rápidamente para continuar con aquel beso. Se observaron nuevamente a los ojos, esta vez desbordando cariño de ellos junto a un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus comisuras, una enorme y dichosa sonrisa surco el rostro de cada uno.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso más calmado, disfrutando de su cercanía, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con las manos para comprobar que no era un sueño.

Misty deseaba continuar de ese modo hasta el amanecer de ser necesario, pero Ash tenía otros planes en mente y termino con aquel mágico momento.

La mirada irritada y confundida de la sirena era un espectáculo para el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, ahora que recordaba todo, le parecía un castigo apropiado por los problemas que su novia le causo durante la estancia de May en el Gimnasio. Pero no deseaba verla arrepentida, deseaba verla feliz y la cita que planeo le ayudaría con eso. Con caballerosidad se separo de Misty, extendió un brazo indicando la playa y extendió el otro para que su novia pudiera sujetarlo— ¿Nos vamos?— la invito a dar un paseo nocturno.

Misty se encontraba alagada y algo preocupada por la actitud de Ash, este escenario se parecía mucho a uno de los acontecimientos ficticios que escribió en su diario, no deseaba arruinar el momento preguntando acerca de cosas innecesarias, esperaba tener una cita con su novio no con un hombre que seguía al pie de la letra sus fantasías infantiles.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos disfrutando en silencio de la sensación de sus manos entrelazadas y la brisa de mar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una pequeña cabaña iluminada por la luz de algunas velas.

Misty no dijo nada, pero se encontraba un poco desilusionada por aquella copia exacta de sus fantasías. Dio un pequeño paso en dirección a la cabaña, pero fue detenida por Ash, quien no dijo nada y solo indico un sendero oculto al extremo opuesto donde se encontraba la cabaña, dentro la cual se encontraba otra pareja disfrutando de una cita nocturna.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Misty quedo fascinada por la escena, un hermoso campo de flores se alzaba en un claro del bosque tropical desde el cual podían observar el mar a lo lejos, algunas velas esparcidas en circulo iluminaba con su tenue luz una rustica construcción que intentaba parecer un par de sillas y una mesa. Solo se necesito el peso de algunas hojas que cayeron de un árbol cercano para que todo se derrumbara y quedaran únicamente escombros.

— Rayos…— Ash se acerco al lugar donde su arduo trabajo acababa de colapsar— Lo siento Misty, intente que fuera romántico, pero creo que construir cosas no es lo mío y si intentaba traer algún mueble habrían sospechado…— los nervios y la vergüenza por el patético espectáculo estaban derrumbándolo.

Misty sonrío y se acerco a su novio para abrazarlo por la espalda— Cálmate, Ash…— le pidió con dulzura, al instante el entrenador se tranquilizo, pero lucia bastante deprimido— Continuemos con la cita, ven, sentémonos— le dijo mientras ella tomaba asiento en el césped para no dañar las flores.

Ash tardo un momento en obedecer, avergonzado decidió sentarse un poco alejado de Misty, pero su novia lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que se acercara.

— Fue tu primer intento, lo harás mejor la próxima vez… ¿Habrá una próxima vez, verdad?— pregunto de forma amenazante, logrando de Ash cambiara su depresión por miedo— No es como si intentaras regalarme un anillo de compromiso— dudo al ver el rostro de Ash deprimido de nuevo.

— ¿Era tan obvio?— pregunto derrotado mostrando un anillo azul hecho de conchas marinas en su mano.

— Ash, pero ya me lo propusiste hace tiempo ¿No lo recuerdas?— pregunto preocupada por su estado de ánimo.

— Claro que lo recuerdo Misty, pero te quitaron el anillo y lo destruyeron— dijo con enfado— esperaba darte este como reemplazo— agitó el anillo en su mano— y de una manera más romántica, pero nada salió como planee— suspiro con pesadez, pero su lamento duro poco debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza.

— Claro que no saldrá bien si solo intentas dármelo para quedar a mano. El hombre que me propuso matrimonio hace años no dudaba como lo haces tú— explico con tristeza y furia dándole la espalda.

Ash se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de golpearse la cabeza a sí mismo con ambas manos. El dolo fue lo suficientemente intenso para hacerlo despertar. Se arrodillo frente a Misty, sujetándola con fuerza del brazo para obligarla a extender la mano, una vez hecho coloco el anillo con cuidado en el dedo anular de su novia, y ahora, nuevamente, futura esposa.

— Misty te pido disculpas por todas las tonterías que hice, hago y hare en el futuro, por todos los problemas que nos esperan para estar juntos, pero quiero dejarte claro que siempre te amare— explico mostrando su típica mirada de determinación.

La sirena observo el anillo en su dedo sintiéndose finalmente completa luego de varios años, luego observo el rostro lleno de determinación de su futuro esposo, y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Q-Que ocurre ahora?— pregunto Ash un poco desanimado y con una gota en la cabeza.

— jajaja… Lo siento, lo siento… Jajaja… Es solo que aún no me acostumbro a tú rostro… Jajaja— tratando de controlarse Misty se recostó en la hierba y observo el cielo salpicado de estrellas— Es que no lo entiendo, esos sujetos son básicamente dioses ¿No pudieron darte un mejor aspecto?— pregunto divertida— Y mírate ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes ahora? ¿Nueve?— no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

Ash se recostó y la observaba reír, aunque fuera de él y en su propia cara, y espero pacientemente a que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Ash?— pregunto Misty luego de algunos minutos.

El entrenador entendió que se refería a lo que el Profesor Oak le conto acerca de Pikachu.

— Me resulta difícil creer que Pikachu sea una amenaza para el mundo— Ash observo los ojos aguamarina de Misty— Pero puedo sentir que tiene un gran poder en su interior. No dejare que usen a mi amigo en sus malévolos planes—

— Me tendrás a tú lado para apoyarte Ash—

— Te lo agradezco Misty—

— Cuando todo esto acabe, podremos regresar a Pueblo Paleta y formar una familia ¿Te gusta la idea Ash?—

— C-Claro que sí, me encanta, p-pero somos muy jóvenes para pensar mucho esas cosas…—

— Delia ya me hizo prometer que le daríamos cinco nietos…—

— ¿Eh?—

—… —

 **FIN**


End file.
